Tamers of Fire and Light One-shots
by Resurrection of the Forgotten
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots that take place in my Tamers of Fire and Light universe that don't need to be read to keep up with the actual fic.
1. For You

**IMPORTANT AN: For all those who are reading this fic for the first time please ignore this and enjoy the fic. I'm putting this AN because I'm not sure how the update thing works, so if you've read this before just know that I've fixed some of the grammar mistakes this fic had and nothing else.**

**AN: I have no idea why I wrote this besides the fact that I couldn't get it out of my head but I also really wanted to so I did it. Please review and let me know what you think but please no one flame this I wrote it so you don't really have to tell me how bad it is.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Digimon.**

**For You**

"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

'_Come on ring already.'_ A red haired amethyst eyed girl thought, as she stared down the clock that would signal the end of the school year. Now the end of the school year would be a big deal for any student under any normal circumstance, but for one fourteen year old Rika Nonaka this event was even more important than normal. When the bell rang it would signify the end of being a student in this school for the rest of her life.

_**RING!**_

'_Finally,'_ reacting faster than any of her now former classmates could, Rika gathered all her things and was out the door before any of them had even registered the fact that the school day had come to an end. Walking down the hallway Rika had to restrain herself from running out of the building as fast as she could. It wasn't so much the school itself that she was happy to be free of, but the other girls that she had gone to school with for the last year. They were some of the dizziest, shallowest, airheaded bimbos that she had ever had the misfortune of meeting; they spent all their time talking about makeup, clothes and boys, while being shallow as hell. They would act like they were each other's friends, but would then turn around and talk behind each other's backs. When she had first started attending the school they had all tried to befriend her because of who her mother was, but when it became obvious that she wasn't falling for their lies they had started to talk about her, oftentimes not even waiting till she was out of earshot to begin.

Frozen Hearted Bitch and the Ice Queen were just two of the things that they would call her whenever they got the chance. Not that she really cared what they called her, none of their opinions mattered to her in the slightest. In fact she was sort of glad that none of her so called classmates liked her then it just meant that she was nothing like them.

"Hurry he's out by the gate." One girl said to her "Friend" as they hurriedly made their way to the schools front gate, silently thinking about ways she could make her friend look bad without being too obvious about it to draw whoever he was attention to her.

"Why bother didn't you hear? Akami Miyazawa was talking about making her move today." Her friend replied though the excitement of seeing whoever the guy was still obvious, as she hurried alongside her friend a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Do you actually think he would give that slut the time of day? Now if we hurry we can get there before the Ice Bitch does and steal him away." The first girl replied, as she dismissed what her friend was saying completely ignoring the fact that the "Ice Bitch" was right there.

Rika scoffed to herself not at all caring about the fact that they had just insulted her, and probably intended for her to hear it, already knowing who exactly they were talking about. _'As if he would pay attention to any of you stupid horny sluts,'_ Rika thought to herself, but none the less picked up her pace to get to the front gate faster.

Making her way over she could see that all the girls' attention was focused on a single individual who was looking around in search for someone. The person in question, was exactly who Rika expected it to be, a boy her age with spiky blond hair and, though she really couldn't tell from this distance, who had ocean blue eyes with a set of three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a dark orange short sleeved button up shirt that he left open letting everyone see the white shirt he wore underneath, black jeans, and a pair of black converse sneakers. Rika sighed to herself as she made her way over, figuring that she should have known that he would have been there waiting for her.

Once the blond boy caught sight of Rika a large smile made its way across his face, one that had all the girls, besides Rika who sported just a faint blush, swooning as hearts appeared in their eyes. "OI Rika!" The blond called out to her with a wave even though they were only a couple feet apart.

"Naruto-baka, I'm right here there is no need to yell." Rika scolded him, but couldn't help the smile that spread for the whisker marked blond.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, as he apologized to the red headed girl, "Gomen Rika I was just excited with it being the last day of school and everything."

Rika was just opening her mouth to reply to his claim, and ask what his excuse for every other time he had been loud when she was cut off by another female voice that she hated to admit that she knew quite well. Turning in the direction that the voice had come from they were meet with a girl that appeared to be about a year or two older than them with lustrous black hair, hazel green eyes, and a body that was truly the best that money could buy. This was Akami Miyazawa the self-proclaimed queen of the school, and admittedly the most beautiful girl in the school also.

"Why hello there Naruto-kun it is nice to see you again." Akami said in a sickeningly sweet voice that carried a lustful tone to it, as her eyes held a seductive gleam and stared at the confused blond teen.

Rika glared heatedly at the black haired girl, but refused to say anything already having an idea of how this would all turn out. Her friend was a lot of things, but observant wasn't one of them.

"Um… who are you?" Naruto asked starring at the girl with a confused expression completely oblivious of what the girl was trying to accomplish.

'_That shut her up,'_ Rika thought doing her best to not start laughing at the look that crossed Akami's face when Naruto admitted to not knowing who she was.

"I'm Akami Miyazawa." Akami replied a bit of irritated with the boy, though she was able to hide it well.

Naruto scratched his head in thought, "Doesn't ring a bell." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's alright," Akami said regaining her composure, and once more giving him a sexy smirk, "Ne, Naruto-kun how about you join me this afternoon for some _fun_?" She asked her voice dripping with lust.

Rika glared at the black haired girl knowing exactly what the she had meant by _fun,_ and was not about to let this go on. "So what are you doing here Naruto?" Rika asked drawing the blonde's attention away from Akami, thus making him miss the scowl that now marred the black haired girl's beautiful face.

Naruto grinned brightly at her, "Hm, I came to walk you home of course." Naruto stated, saying it as if it should have been the most obvious thing in the world, and getting a huff of indignation from the red head.

"That is not what I meant baka." She told him, "What I wanted to know is what you are doing here when the public school won't be over for another half-hour?" She asked, as she stared at him intently waiting for his answer to see if it was a good enough excuse.

Naruto shivered slightly from the stare that Rika was giving him and her tone of voice, _'Rika is spending too much time with Kaa-san she sounded just like her right now.' _Naruto thought chuckling uneasily, "Well it's the last day of school so it's not like we were going to be doing anything anyway, so I thought I would walk you home instead Rika-chan." He answered using his old nickname for her hoping that it would keep her from getting to angry with him for leaving school early.

Rika tried to keep up the angry expression, only to sigh in acceptance in the end since this wasn't the first time he had cut class in order to walk her home, and there wasn't anything she could do about it now, she also couldn't deny the fact that a part of her really enjoyed walking home with him. "Fine then let's get going." Rika said. Most of those who were listening in on their conversation thought Rika didn't care by her indifferent tone of voice, but Naruto easily noticed the small smile that had graced her face.

"Alright then let's go." Naruto said, as he grabbed her school bag. The duo was just making their way out the school gate when they were reminded that they hadn't been alone.

"Excuse me Nonaka," Akami spoke up getting the two's attention having forgotten that she was there, "But Naruto-kun and I were planning on spending the afternoon together."

"Sorry Miyazawa-san," Rika began, spitting out the name Miyazawa as if it was something vile. "But me and my _boyfriend _already have something that we are going to be doing, so if you'll excuse us." Rika said making sure to emphasize the boyfriend, before grabbing said boy's hand and walking past the irritated hazel eyed girl not bothering to wait for any sort of response.

"Um good-bye Miyazanwa-san it was nice to meet you," Naruto said over his shoulder, not noticing the tension between the two girls or that he had said Akami's last name completely wrong, being too focused on the amethyst eyed girl in front of him that was dragging him away.

'_This isn't over Rika Nonaka Naruto-kun will be mine.'_ Akami thought, sadly for her it actually was over as she would not see either of them for a very long time.

As the two walked to Rika's place Naruto began to talk about everything that happened during his day at school, as Rika politely pretended to listen having grown accustomed to this little tradition they had whenever Naruto would walk home with her. She would comment on something every once in a while, but most of the journey would be spent with Naruto talking about his small group of friends, and any pranks that he had planned, which she somehow always ended up being a part of when they were younger.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has been Rika's best friend since as far back as she could remember. Their mothers, Rumiko Nonaka and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, who were best friends since high school, had made sure that the two would always spend plenty of time with each other as babies. Rika doubted that there had been a day that she hadn't spent with the blond in some way or another since the day they were born.

She was also very close to Kushina to the point she considered the older red haired women as a sort of second mother to her, though Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, was more of an uncle to the amethyst eyed girl. Just like Naruto considered both Rumiko and Seiko Hata, Rika's grandmother, as a second mother and grandmother respectively to him. On more than one occasion Rika would think about how grateful she was to the fact that Kushina and her mother had been best friends for such a long time. Because of Rumiko's longtime friendship with Kushina, she could see how independent Rika would become, how much she hated frilly dress and the idea of becoming a model like her, consequences of having a male best friend Rumiko supposed, saving Rika from having to spend hours in front of a camera in the "Cutest" dresses that her mother could find. Though she still managed to get her daughter to agree to go to a photo shoot every once in a while.

Growing up Naruto and Rika often shred similar interests, so when the Digimon card game had first come out they both took an immediate interest to the game. They would play against each other for hours before they went out and looked for other people to play against. The two quickly became the two best players in all of Japan, but their reputations for being the best wasn't solidified until they took part in one of the card tournaments where they easily beat all the other competitors before meeting in the Finals. Though Naruto won that match in the end they both had become known as the Digimon King and Digimon Queen, and from there their friendly rivalry was born.

Other experiences that they shared included learning Naruto's families Taijutsu style, with Rika taking it a step further and learning Kushina's Kenjutsu style. When Rika would later on ask Kushina why they would teach her something that was supposed to be kept inside the family she had answered with.

"But Rika-chan I am. After all you are going to be my daughter-in-law someday, right?"

Needless to say that statement had thoroughly embarrassed the younger red head. It's not like it was the first time that Rika had heard Kushina make similar remark growing up, and as much as it embarrassed them to remember it they had often agreed with their mothers that they would get married someday as children. For years the two would have to put up with the endless teasing from their mothers, as they would remind them of this whenever they could. The two finally announcing that they were dating didn't help matters.

When it came to their relationship neither was sure when it actually started; or when they went from being best friends to being something more. With all the time they spent together they never noticed when they had started to hold each other's hands more often, or when the hugs they shared on occasion lasted just a bit longer then they should have. They finally noticed when Naruto had dropped Rika off at her home after watching a movie and the ocean eyed teen, acting on instinct, leaned in and kissed Rika before pulling back seconds later. While they were both shocked at the blonde's actions neither felt that it was unwelcomed, and both had felt relieved that it finally did happen. So with a quick goodnight the two separated, heads filled with the possibilities that were available to them now.

'_Of course it's not all good,'_ Rika thought with a scowl, as she once more thought of her former school. When Rumiko had first announced that Rika would be attending an all girls' school, she had to immediately explain her reason for doing such a thing to her angry daughter. Her reason was simply that she wanted what was best for Rika, and as such had enrolled her in the best school that she could. But even with her good intentions it didn't exactly help with calming Rika down. It was only when Kushina finally spoke to the blond woman that Rumiko finally agreed to transfer Rika out of the school, but on two conditions. One was that she had to stay there for that school year to at least give it a try, and the other was something that Rika and Naruto still didn't know about. It was obvious that Kushina did by the smile she wore whenever it was brought up, but no amount of probing by either teen ever got any information out of the older red head, so with some hesitance Rika finally agreed to her mother's conditions.

So for an entire year Rika had to put up with going to a school that had quickly become one of her most hated placed in the world. She was only able to manage having to go there knowing that after the school year ended she would be able to rejoin her longtime friend. Whenever they got together either after school or when he would walk her home, he would talk about the few friends he made called Takato, Kazu, and Kenta, and how when the school year started Kazu had tried to out prank him and sadly, for Kazu, he never stood a chance against, according to Naruto, "The Master Prank King of Shinjuku." Rika just had to whack her boyfriend over the head for that one just to make sure he didn't get a big head.

She wasn't happy to learn that her boyfriend was just as popular with the opposite sex in his school as he was in hers. Though she wasn't really worried about any of those girls catching his interest, he was much too oblivious to notice anyone, and she trusted her boyfriend not to do anything that he knew would hurt her, it would most likely be the last thing he would do as he would have three, maybe four or five, very angry women after him. Though she told herself that she couldn't help but worry when he one day mentioned a girl by the name of Jeri Katou. From the way that Naruto described her Rika knew that the somewhat weird girl was different from all the other girls in either school. She refused to admit she was worried that Naruto could someday become interested in Jeri, she also refused to admit that she was sort of jealous of the puppet girl, a nickname she came up with after Naruto mentioned how she always carried around a puppet with her, and how much time she got to spend with her Naruto by going to the same school, she absolutely refused to admit to how relieved she felt when Naruto had let it slip that Takato had a crush on the girl.

Cutting off that train of thought Rika focused on something else. She remembered that saving her from her mother's wish for Rika to follow in Rumiko's footsteps wasn't the only thing that Rika was grateful to the Namikaze family for.

When her father passed away when she was younger it was only thanks to Naruto that Rika was kept from isolating herself from everyone. It was no secret that out of everyone in her family Rika was closest to her father, so when he died it hit her the hardest. But Naruto, even back then, did his best to make her laugh again no matter what he had to do; he would sit beside her when she refused to leave her room keeping her company, he would tell her jokes and all the pranks he had planned, those would at least get a smile out of her. Eventually one day Rika couldn't deal with the pain that she feeling at her father's passing and broke down, Naruto held onto the crying six year old; as she demanded he let her go while hitting his chest in with her tiny fists in an effort to be released. When the tears eventually stopped and the sobs lessened, he told her that it was going to be alright and promised to always be there for her. It was at that moment that their friendship was ensured to last no matter what sort of trials they faced in the future. It was also at that moment that Rika proved that she was finally getting better, by threatening Naruto with never letting him eat ramen again if he ever told anyone that she had cried.

Needless to say that was one secret that Naruto would take to the grave with him.

Rumiko in the meantime had a tough choice to make, with her husband dead she would have to throw herself into her modeling career in order to make sure that her family was financially secure. What worried her most was that if she did this it meant that she would be away from home more often because of work. She was eventually saved from having to make a choice when Kushina said, more like demanded, that the Namikaze would help to support them with any money trouble they might have, so that while Rumiko still had to work as a model, and would still be away from time to time, she wouldn't be gone nearly as often as she could be.

"After all," Kushina said to her best friend, "What kind of future mother-in-law would I be if I didn't help to make sure Rika has everything and _**everyone**_ she needs growing up." Minato wasn't allowed to do anything but agree with his wife.

Rika was brought out of her memories of the past by Naruto asking her something.

"So Rika are you happy to finally be out of that school?" Naruto asked, as he remembered the many afternoons he spent listening to the red headed girl complain about all the "Stupid, shallow, self-centered, airheaded, bimbos" that were at her school, and how she had to spend five entire days with them each week.

"Overjoyed," Rika replied letting out a sigh, "What was my Kaa-san thinking putting me in that stupid school." Rika questioned, though it didn't really come out as a question.

Walking beside her Naruto had his hands behind his head, as he looked up toward the blue sky, "You know that Rumiko-kaasan did it because she wanted you to get the best education possible. Besides I'm sure that it wasn't all that bad." Naruto answered her, while taking a subtle glance, a glance that Rika easily caught, toward his longtime friend.

Rika smirked back at him, "Yeah I'm sure that _**someone**_ will miss this skirt they forced me to wear." She said having on more than one occasion caught Naruto walking at a slightly slower pace, so that he could stare at _**her**_ skirt clad legs. Any extra sway that her hips might have had every time it happened was just pure coincidence.

Naruto turned his head away from the smirking girl, "I h-have no idea what you're talking about Rika." The blush that spread across his face, along with his refusal to make eye contact said otherwise.

"Sure you don't pervert," Rika replied with her smirk only getting wider at his reaction.

"So are we still going to practice for the card tournament next week?" Naruto asked, with the blush on his face not fading in the sightless, in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

Rika could clearly see what he was trying to do, but decided to go along with it, "Yeah, there are a couple of new combos that I thought of and I want to try them out." Rika answered simply.

"Hope they are good ones Rika-chan because I plan on winning again," Naruto told her, as he tried to incite the red headed girl knowing very well how competitive she could be.

"As if, you only one that last match because you got a lucky draw at the end." Rika responded dismissing the blonde's victory in the last tournament they entered, though the small smile on her face made sure that Naruto understood she didn't mean anything bad by it. They might be dating and childhood friends, but he was still her rival and there was no way she was going to let him get one over on her.

Naruto smiled in return, "Hey do you think that guy from the last tournament will be there?" Naruto asked, "What was his name? Ray… Roy… Ryu… Ah now I remember Ryo, Ryo Aki-Aki-Akiyama, yeah that's it Ryo Akiyama."

Rika scowled remembering who Naruto was talking about, "I hope not, that teme really vexed me." Rika replied a tinge of the anger she felt toward the boy in question presenting itself in her voice.

During their last card tournament the young couple met Ryo Akiyama. From the very beginning neither of the couple really liked the brown headed boy, but it was Rika in particular who seemed to hold a great dislike for the boy. It was most likely because of how arrogant the boy acted from the moment that the tournament began, he had claimed right from the start that there was no one there that was better than him. What really infuriated Rika was when Ryo started to belittle Naruto claiming that the blond haired boy was nothing compared to him, and that after that day he, Ryo, would be the new Digimon King. The boy wouldn't shut up for one second, as he went on and on about winning the tournament and how great a card player he was, and how he would be more worthy of the title of the Digimon King then Naruto getting on everyone's nervous, but none more so than Rika

Ryo didn't exactly earn any sort of endearment from Naruto when the boy then went on to say, "As the Digimon King it is only right for me to take the Digimon Queen for myself." That claim saw Naruto barely being able hold himself back from kicking the boy's ass as hard as he could with what his parents had taught him over the years.

It wasn't until the Semi-Finals of the tournament that the pompous ass was finally put in his place when he played against Rika. Rika hated to admit it, but the bastard was actually not all that bad of a player, and she was sure that in another world another life, he might have actually been able to beat her, though she would never admitted that thought to anyone besides Naruto. However that wasn't the case here. With all the times that Rika had played against Naruto she had gotten much better then she would have been had she been alone, having learned to incorporate his style of playing into her own, just like he had learned to do the same with her style. She had pulled off moves that took the so called king completely by surprise; after all you can't spend your whole life knowing someone who specializes in surprising people and not pick up a few things yourself. In the end the game had ended in her favor moving her on to the Finals where she would face off against Naruto.

But Ryo didn't come out of this empty handed, after all his boasting and cocky attitude about being the best everyone had heard how he said he would become the Digimon King. With his overwhelming defeat at the hands of the Digimon Queen he had quickly earned himself a title of his own that was soon known by all those who were there and Digimon fans all over. On that day Ryo Akiyama became the Digimon Jester, Fool, or Idiot depending on who was asked.

"Heh, I know what you mean that teme really should have kept his mouth shut, especially that comment about you. If it hadn't been for the fact that he disappeared as soon as your match was over, Akiyama-teme would have been missing a few teeth and found himself, with a broken nose." Naruto said growling a bit, as he remembered what Ryo had said in regards to Rika.

"Whatever you say Whiskers," Rika responded with a laugh.

Naruto huffed at the nickname, just like he had a childhood nickname for her Rika also had one for him, before he grinned like a fox and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Moving quickly Naruto stood in front of the surprised red head, as he held her close with one of her hands held in his.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing b-baka?" Rika asked caught by surprise by the blind's sudden actions a blush spreading across her face, and as she stuttered uncharacteristically.

Naruto gave her a sly grin in response, drawing his face closer to hers making the blush on her face grow a deeper shade of red till it resembled a strawberry, "Ne Rika-chan why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?" Naruto asked her innocently.

Rika tried to glare at him to make him let her go, but Naruto's close contact was making it really hard for her to be mad with the cerulean eyed boy. It only proved harder for her to be angry with Naruto when she felt the warmth that his body always gave off. Naruto's ability to always give off a sense of warmth had been one of the things that Rika had loved most about Naruto. The warmth she would feel whenever he was close to her was a constant source of comfort that always managed to put her at ease.

His mere presence alone always seemed to captivate her subconsciously making her draw closer to him. Naruto gazed softy at Rika with his ocean blue eyes, even when they were younger, memorizing her and bit by bit she felt that she was losing herself in them. As he drew closer to her, her own eyes became half-lidded, as they started to glaze over. "N-Naruto," Rika spoke softly leaning in closer to him.

Rika normally wasn't one for all the mushy stuff that came with being in a relationship, something Naruto was well aware of, especially out in public. Most of the time the most they would do is hold each other's' hand with the occasional kiss, and never having to worry about falling into the danger that came with being a hormonal teenager. But at that moment as Naruto stared down at her lovingly with his sapphire blue eyes, Rika didn't want anything more than to kiss him no matter where they were or who was watching. She had just closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips pressed against hers when she instead felt a gentle tug at the back of her head, as her hair fell from her preferred style and dropped loose down the sides and back of her head framing itself around her face.

Rika opened her eyes in a both surprise and confusion, as the warmth that she was previously basking in slowly withdrew only to realize what happened a second later. There right in front of her just a few feet away was a grinning Naruto with her hair band hanging loosely in his fingers, "W-what?" She asked confused.

If possible Naruto just seemed to grin wider before speaking, "You know Rika you look really pretty with your hair down like that you should let it down more often." He said in a teasing tone spinning the hair band around his finger.

Shaking in barely restrained rage Rika took one step toward the grinning blond, who was completely unaware of the danger he put himself in, with her head facing down, "Naruto no BAKA!"

A few minutes later the couple made their way through the front gate of the Nonaka home, Rika with her hair back in it usual pony tail style and Naruto nursing the bump the red head had left on his head.

"Humph that's what you get for taking my hair band." Rika replied to one of his comments of her using unnecessary violence on him.

Naruto grumbled a bit in reply as he opened the front door to her home, "Seiko-obaachan we're home!" Naruto called out once Rika and he had entered the classic Japanese home. Walking in from another part of the home was Seiko Hata as she smiled gently at the two teens.

"Welcome home you two." Seiko replied greeting the teens getting a hello from both of them.

"I'm going to go change." Rika said making her way to her room before pausing mid-step and turned to send a mild glare at Naruto, "You better stay far away from my room until I'm done, got that pervert." Rika finished, her question coming out more as a command as turned once again and continued making her way towards her room.

Naruto let a small huff of indignation, as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "I don't get why she always accuses me of being a pervert it's not like I ever do anything to prove it."

Seiko chuckled in response, as she led Naruto toward the living room, "Having Jiraiya-san as your godfather and the time you spend with him doesn't exactly help your claims Naruto-kun." Seiko answered before she turned to look at the blond following her from over her should, "That's remind me shouldn't you still be in school Naruto-kun?" She questioned in a slight reprimanding tone.

Naruto chuckled uneasily as the scratched the back of his head. "Well… Uh you see I… that is um…" Naruto began trying to come up with something that would keep the elderly woman form being too mad with him. When nothing came to mind that would satisfy her he decided to come clean, "I just wanted to walk Rika home Obaa-chan, besides like I said to Rika it's the last day so it's not like I'm missing anything."

"Which is the same thing you've said when you've done this before," Seiko said in response letting out a sigh, "You do know I'll have to tell your mother don't I?" She questioned.

"Hai Seiko-obaachan." Naruto answered dejectedly.

Seiko smiled at the blond boy as she fought back a chuckle at his reaction. She had long ago come to consider Naruto a grandson to her, with all the time he spent with Rika as they grew up it was hard not to. She watched the two grow up together, and was just as happy as the couples' mothers when they had finally started to date each other. Seiko couldn't think of anyone that she would want to see her granddaughter with more than Naruto what with how close the two were to each other and their respective families. It hadn't really surprised her when he had called the Nonaka's home his home as well with all the time he spent their. In fact with all the time he spent there he was even given a room of his own that held extra clothes, books, and a lot of other personal items that belonged to him, just like Rika was given her own room at the Namikaze residence for all the time she had stayed there.

Seiko was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto began to speak once they took their seats in the living room, "Speaking of Kaa-san she wanted me to tell you that she want to invite you and Rumiko-kaasan over for dinner tonight." He began before he sighed in an annoyed manner, "According to her it's so we can celebrate me and Rika finally being reunited. She makes it sound we haven't seen each other for years." Naruto finished muttering the last bit so Seiko was barely being able to catch it.

Seiko laughed lightly at the red headed woman's antics, when it came to Naruto and Rika's relationship Kushina always had a tendency to over exaggerate things. Smiling, "That's sounds like a good idea to me Naruto-kun we'll just wait for Rumiko to get home before we make our way to over, alright?" Seiko replied, as she received a nod of acceptance from Naruto at the elder woman's suggestion.

"Oi Naruto I'm done changing now." Rika's came over from the direction that Naruto knew her room to be.

"Ah well looks like it is safe for me to head on over now," Naruto said standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Would you like some tea and cookies Naruto-kun?" Seiko offered, as she stood up as well turning to head toward the kitchen.

"That would be great Seiko-obaachan." Naruto replied excitedly nearly drooling at the thought of the cookies that Seiko would often make.

"Baka-Fishcake! What is taking so long hurry up already!" Rika's voice once more called out with an obvious tinge of impatience and irritation making itself, known.

"Ah, I'll be there in a sec Rika." Naruto answered back, as he quickly made his way over well aware how of his girlfriend got when she was kept waiting.

Seiko once again found herself stifling a laugh, as she watched Naruto hurriedly made his way over toward where her granddaughter was waiting for him. _'Oh my so young and already Rika has that boy whipped.'_ Seiko thought as the laugh she was so hard trying to suppress finally escaped her at the thought.

Hours later after the two had played each other several times in the card game with Rika winning two more games than Naruto, something she smugly pointed out, the two sat beside each other as they gently held hands. Whenever the young couple could they would sit outside at either's home and watch the sun set. Neither preferred one home to the other, the Namikaze home offering a perfect view of the setting sun without it being obscured by any buildings, the Nonaka residence was just as good as it offered the two soon to be tamers a beautiful view of the garden and pond that was located in the backyard, as it was bathed in the setting sun's light tingeing everything a shade of orange, something Naruto was especially fond of.

"Ne Rika-chan do you think you could…?" Began Naruto softly not wanting to ruin the moment by talking louder then he needed to.

Rika smiled in reply, though Naruto hadn't finished asking his question she already knew what he wanted to ask having heard similar requests on more than one occasion. Taking a deep breath Rika began…

"_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,  
>And when the moon shines through the darkness,<br>We can find the path that leads us home,  
>And on the way you'll...<br>...maybe...  
>...sing me a song.<em>

_Promise that you always will be there,  
>Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,<br>Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

_Make me laugh away all my bluest days!_

_How could you promise you always would be there?_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into every night,_

_Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_

_Am I all alone, or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could...  
>...maybe...<br>...sing you a song...  
>...tonight.<em>

_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset..."_

Rika ended her song by staring at the boy that now held her heart, and hoped that he would always be a part of her life no matter what the future might bring for them. Naruto was also staring back his smile different from the usual fox grin he wore, this smile he would only ware for Rika, a smile that expressed how much he truly cared for the girl that sat beside him.

"That was as beautiful as ever Rika." Naruto complimented his voice still soft and gentle from before.

Rika hmmed in reply moving herself closer to his side, as she laid her head on his shoulder and stared out toward the garden as the last light from the sun faded away, "Thanks." She spoke just as softly as she accepted the compliment.

Naruto's smile widened a bit, "I still think you would make an awesome singer someday."

"No." Rika replied instantly not even bothering the consider Naruto's statement.

Naruto wasn't at all taken back by the response since she had always answered the same way whenever he brought the idea up. "You know you've always said the same thing, but you've never told me why you don't want to be one. Think about it Rika with your amazing voice you'd have fans all over the world."

Rika sighed, but the smile she wore never vanished from her face. Before her father had passed away he always loved to hear her sing, so when he died Rika had lost all desire to sing ever again. But of course when Naruto had brought her out of her depression by being there it had earned him the right to hear her sing again. No one besides Naruto, not even her mom or grandmother, had heard her sing since.

"Because I only want to sing for you," She eventually replied, as she turned to gaze at him once more.

Naruto was unsure how he should reply to that statement he of course knew how much her father loved to hear her sing, Rika having told him so a long time ago. It was only now that he realized exactly how important he must be to her for her to sing whenever he would ask her to. Unable to help himself with this new revelation Naruto found himself leaning his head in closer to hers, as he repeated his actions from earlier that day with Rika doing the same thing, neither of them being able to deny the desire they felt at that moment. The kiss the two teens shared lacked the raw passion often described in romance novels when two lovers finally kissed, but it was filled with all the love and care they felt for one another. It was a kiss that spoke of innocence, but held promise for something more than carnal desire in the future.

When they eventually broke the kiss no words were exchanged between the two, as they held each other close as they now stared up into the heavens watching as the first stars of the night sky started to appear.

Unknown to the young couple a flash had gone off while the two were kissing, as a woman with long blond hair held a digital camera close to her chest as she quickly moved away from the two or risk being discovered by the two teens.

'_Oh Kushina is going to love this one!'_ Rumiko thought giddily plans already forming of what they could do with the picture.

**AN: Alright this is a one-shot I've had in my head for a long time now and is also the reason I haven't been able to focus on writing the next chapter for Shinobi of the Digital Hazard. You know whenever I read an author comment on plot bunnies I never understood why they had such a hard time dealing with them but now I do you simply can't focus on anything else but getting this done.**

**Now with this done I can hopefully get back to writing the next chapter of S.D.H. **

**But before I leave and let you all review this story I want you all to know I am considering making this an actual story in the future. I'm sure you've all read at least one story where Naruto is born in whatever crossover world the story is taking place and that is what I plan on doing this but I want to know what you all think so be sure to mention it in a review. Another thing if I do make this a story then I won't have Renamon be Rika's partner because I want to partner her up with someone else just to let you know. **


	2. The Second Condition

**AN: This is just a short chapter that I wanted to write but wouldn't have really fit into the main story, so I just decided to add it here I hope you all enjoy it. If anyone here had been reading my Naruto/Code Geass story I do want to make it clear that this isn't one of the stories I said I'd be updating before getting back to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or anything else that may or may not appear in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Condition<strong>

"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<em>

As winter was finally coming to an end nobody seemed to be as happy in the changing of the seasons as Rumiko Nonaka. It wasn't odd to see Rumiko suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and a delighted smile to spread across her face for no apparent reason most days. Though everyone asked her what had her so happy Rumiko never gave anything away, as she waved it off as nothing important, though Kushina seemed to have an idea of what it was by the knowing smile on her face that would appear whenever anyone brought up Rumiko's strange behavior. But whenever Rika Nonaka heard her mother giggle she couldn't help the small feeling of dread that crawled up her spine.

Rumiko's excitement finally came to its highest point one weekend after she received a phone call on her cell phone. "Naruto, Rika!" The blonde woman called cheerfully to the two teens who were relaxing out by the back garden near Rika's room after a stressful week.

"Kaa-san?" Rika asked slightly unnerved by how happy her mother was acting, "What is it?"

"Get ready, you two we are going out!" She replied happily.

"Where?" Naruto asked tilting his head to side curiously.

"That's. A. Secret." Rumiko answered him with a wink before grabbing the two tamer's hands and practically dragged them to the front door. "Now come on you two we don't have any time to waste!"

A few minutes later the two blondes and one redhead stood outside a building that Rika recognized from the few times that her mother had managed to drag her there before, though Naruto was still confused on exactly where they were as this was the first time he had ever been there. It was a tall pristine white building with people busily working inside; it was a famous and accomplished modeling agency building that hosted many of Rumiko's photo shoots for when she had work specifically in Shinjuku.

"Kaa-san what are we doing here?" Rika asked with a groan. "I thought we were done with this." She said in exasperation.

"No, I just agreed not to make you model any more dresses for photo shoots." Rumiko stated, "The clothes I have picked out are ones I'm sure that you're going to like, Kushina agreed that there were nice so I'm confident that you'll like them."

"What am I doing here then?" The blonde shinobi questioned confused.

"You're going to be in it too of course." Rumiko answered in a matter of fact voice as she walked into the building.

"What?!" The two teens shouted in surprise before following after the smiling blonde woman.

"Why?" Naruto asked with Rika just as curious beside him.

"Do you two remember my two conditions I had you both agree to in order for me to transfer Rika to the public school?" Rumiko asked them instead getting a nod from both of them.

"Yeah, the first condition was that I had to go to that stupid private school for an entire school year." The redheaded tamer began.

"You never told us what the other condition was." The cerulean eyed tamer finished, though both were starting to get an idea of what the second condition was at this point.

"This is the second condition." Rumiko said confirming the two teen's thoughts. "I want you two to be part of a photo shoot that I've set up with the help of a friend of mine." She told them walking onto a set where everything was already set up. "First we will start off with Rika before going on to you Naruto-kun." Rumiko explained before greeting the cameraman in a friendly manner.

Not too long later Rika was escorted to the dressing room in order to change her clothes for the first session. Naruto stood off to the side nervously not sure if there was something that he was supposed to be doing while waited, soon Rumiko rejoined her fellow blonde and started the rare and strange task of trying to get rid of the blonde teen's nervousness. A couple minutes later Rika finally emerged from her dressing room. Naruto couldn't help but to stare at the girl in awe with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Rika was wearing a blouse the same color as her eyes, with a small white heart on the left edge of her shirt and a fox surrounding the heart, neither teen had any doubt about why Rumiko chose that particular shirt for Rika. She still had on a pair of jeans but they were a lighter color than the ones she normally wore and were cut off shorter, and with a simple pair of sandals on her feet. Around her neck of a crystal blue gem necklace similar to the one that Tsunade wore. Rika didn't have any makeup on, Naruto doubted she would ever wear any no matter the circumstance and he honestly thought that she didn't need it, her natural beauty being more than enough. Rika's hair had grown longer in the last few months, so much so that even though she still had it in a ponytail it was no longer in the normal spikey style and instead fell down beautifully to her mid-back near her shoulder blades. Rika copied Kushina's hair style at the front using a hair clip with an orange Uzumaki swirl, that Kushina had given her during Christmas, to keep her hair out of her face and instead to frame it perfectly.

"My, Rika sure looks beautiful doesn't she Naruto-kun?" Rumiko asked the speechless blonde, getting an unconscious nod from the male tamer.

"W-what is it?" Rika asks, looking off to the side a blush on her face, uncharacteristically shy and cute at that moment.

"N-nothing." Naruto stuttered, a hint of red on his own cheeks, as he looked away.

"You two are just too cute." Rumiko giggled before leading Rika to stand in front of the camera. "Alright let's get started." She said.

Hours later Rumiko was sitting at the table in the Nonaka home next to Kushina each of them enjoying a cup of tea.

"So how did it go?" Kushina finally asked her longtime friend.

"As well as you'd expect." Rumiko replied cryptically.

"So badly." Kushina stated with a raised eyebrow, Rumiko nodding her head in reply as she pulled out two sets of photos from her purse and handed them to Kushina. The first set consisted of pictures of Rika, but the problem was that in all of them the redheaded tamer had a frown, was completely expressionless, or had a forced smile on her face. She also looked annoyed and irritated in a lot of them.

The next set was of her son, Naruto. In the first picture she saw he was wearing a blue shirt with, which did its job in bringing out the whisker marked boy's eyes, a light white jacket over it, so it wasn't uncomfortable to wear during the spring. On the right sleeve was the silhouette of a Chinese dragon going up the sleeve and on the left sleeve shoulder a red Uzumaki swirl. He had on dark blue jeans and black converse. In his pictures Naruto looked uncomfortable and unsure of himself' something that Kushina thought she would never see expressed in her son.

"I didn't think they would turn out this bad." Kushina said amusedly looking through the pictures.

"Well it was what I expected." Rumiko said, as she pulled out another set of pictures from her purse. "Then again their individual pictures weren't what I was after." She finished handing Kushina the final set of pictures.

In these pictures Naruto and Rika were together close to each other. Kushina noticed that at first the two seemed to as uncomfortable as they were in the other photos, but as they progressed the two tamers seemed to forget about the rest of the world and just focus on each other. There was no doubt about the feelings the two shared for each other as the pose changed slightly with each picture, giving Kushina the impression that the two weren't listening to any sort of direction and were instead doing what felt natural to them. In one picture the young couple looked like they were about to kiss, until Kushina looked at the next picture and saw Rika's fist heading toward the camera lens. Kushina gave her blonde friend a questioning look.

Seeing what picture Kushina stopped at Rumiko knew what her friend's question was. "The cameraman said something that knocked the two out of their own little world and made Rika angry. That is a total of six cameramen who have sworn never to work with my daughter again." Rumiko finished with a sigh though an amused smile was on her face.

Kushina laughed and continued to look through the rest of the pictures noting that not only were there more of them together then there were in the individual photos, but that they were also wearing different outfits in some of them. The expressions on their faces were just as happy as before except that now they seemed to be more aware of the rest of the world then before.

"The theme of the photo shoot was young couples and I couldn't think of anyone better than Naruto-kun and Rika." Rumiko began, "No model no matter how good they were at their job could ever express the same emotion, or nearly as strong, as those two making them perfect for this." Rumiko explained, Kushina agreeing with her.

"Alice-chan would be so upset if she saw these." Kushina commented.

Rumiko nodded her head, "Not to mention the girls at Rika's old school." She added.

"Oh, are you playing a prank on those girls?" The red haired mother asked her.

"After the things they said and did to my daughter, I couldn't very well sit back with my arms crossed now could I?" Rumiko asked rhetorically. "Besides with Kushina Uzumaki as my best friend something was bound to stick." The blonde mother said giggling at the end, Kushina joining her soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it, this chapter idea has been in my head for a while now and I finally got down to writing it. I'll probably post other chapters like this here when I get other ideas, though they won't be in any sort of order so one chapter could happen before or after another but I don't think that really matters for these.<strong>

**Please review and let me know how you think this turned out.**


	3. Tribute

**Every once in a while we come across something that we wish would never end so that we could enjoy for the rest of our lives**_** Naruto**_** was one such example. This chapter is a tribute I posted on November 6 2014 in each of my fics to the end of an era and possibly one of the greatest fictional heroes ever, though their will obviously be some debate about that and still have a few things to look forward to. Naruto to put it plainly was an idiot throughout the magna and probably left a lot of us disappointed at this fact. But something that we can't deny is that this idiot went from virtually nothing to the hero of the Elemental Nations. Naruto's childhood, though probably nowhere near as bad as most of us Fanfiction authors have made it out to be, is something that most wouldn't have been able to deal with. But that is what makes him amazing isn't it? We have an idiot whose determination and will pushed him to become stronger so that he could protect his home, save his friends, and bring peace to the Elemental Nations.**

**His greatest power, as noted by Kakashi and several others many times, is his ability to change those around him for the better and they in turn change those around them. Naruto inspired Gaara to accept others into his life and in turn Gaara was able to convince the shinobi of the Elemental Nations to look past their hatred for one another and fight for the sake of their freedom. Naruto had the shinobi of the Five Great Shinobi Nations fighting for him because they believed that Naruto would be able to make a difference and bring an end to Obito and Madara and later the Shinju and Kaguya.**

**Naruto refused to give up and continued to fight even when it should have been impossible. He doesn't pretend to have all the answers or perfect, he understands that there are some things he would not be able to do or accomplish. But he has his friends and he knows and isn't afraid to rely on them when he needs to. Though he might be stubborn at times and try to do it on his own anyway.**

_**Naruto**_** might have come to an end but we all will continue his legacy by writing fics about the blonde shinobi who changed the world.**

**On a more personal note NaruHina has been confirmed and I have not been more disappointed in a pairing outcome since Harry Potter did not end up with Hermione Granger. While I have nothing against NaruHina, so I hope no one reviews to this just to rant and rave about the pairing, personally I always hoped Naruto and Sakura would have ended up together, sadly that will never be now. It might not make sense to other pairing fans, but it's a personal opinion and preference.**

**Lastly I'm going to end this with a little rant. **

**What kind of name is Bolt for Naruto's sun? Sure Minato might have been a bit cliché but whenever I hear the name Bolt the first thing that will pop into my head is not going to be Naruto's son. It will be about the Disney movie about a dog that thinks he has superpowers whose name is Bolt.**


	4. Memories

**AN: Just a short little one-shot that I thought up of and wanted to wright.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Digimon, or anything else that might appear in this Fic.**

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**(Author's Note)**

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze sat on a couch within the apartment that belonged to her family as she looked through a photo album. The red haired mother was waiting for her best friend Rumiko as the two mothers decided to have a girls' day out just the two of them, but as she waited for her friend Kushina came across an old scrapbook and started to look through it. The oldest pictures in the scrapbook showed a teenage Kushina, Minato, Shizune who was a few years younger than the other two, and their teachers Jiraiya and Tsunade. With the Konoha-nin being attacked while on a mission by the masked man none of the them had anything personal with them, with the exception of Jiraiya who constantly traveled throughout the Elemental Nations so he always carried his personal belongings with him, only their ninja supplies, and a few spare change of clothes. Things like pictures and precious momentous had been left back in the village, leaving them with nearly nothing of their former home except their memories.

Kushina on occasion wondered what happened to her former friend Mikoto Uchiha. Back in the academy and shortly after graduating Mikoto had been Kushina's best friend and Kushina was sure that if it wasn't for the masked man that had attacked them then even years later Mikoto would have been her closest friend.

"Kushina~" Rumiko sang as she let herself in the apartment, benefits of being Kushina's best friend and Naruto's future Mother-in-Law. "You ready to go?" The model asked only to see friend sitting on the couch staring at the scrapbook. "What is it?" The blonde mother asked a concerned tone in her voice.

"Nothing," Kushina replied flipping through the scrapbook. "Just thinking about Konoha." She added.

"Oh," Rumiko mumbled, sitting down next to Kushina on the sofa and looking down at the scrapbook. "Do you miss it?" She asked. Since learning of her best friend's and her family's original home world several months ago they hadn't really talked about it unless it involved Naruto and Rika's training in some way.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Kushina admitted.

The answer saddened Rumiko a bit but she understood her friend Konoha was Kushina's home, as far as Rumiko was aware and concerned, so of course she would miss it. "Do you regret being here?" Rumiko continued to question her friend.

Kushina took a moment before answering Rumiko this time. "No," The redhead denied with a shake of her head, her long hair swishing to the side a bit. "I admit that it was hard at first, laying low and gathering information at the same time, but I don't regret being here." Kushina claimed strongly with a smile appearing on her face.

When the shinobi had first arrived in Japan they had been forced to stay in an abandoned warehouse and steal some clothes from a local store so they wouldn't stand out among the populace. What only Minato knew was that' years later, once the shinobi had established themselves in the world, Kushina' had gone back to any store they stole from and left money that more than made up for the things they took.

Kushina turned another page in the scrapbook and this time the picture was one of her and Rumiko back when they were in high school. At first the two girls were the furthest thing from friends as possible because of how different they were, it didn't help that Rumiko had hit on Minato the first time she saw him, but over time they grew closer until they became the best of friends that they were today. "How could I ever regret coming to this world when it gave me the chance to meet you, Seiko, and Rika?" Kushina asked with a smile on her face. "I will always feel a connection to the Elemental Nations but I am happy here and now, this is my home." The red haired Uzumaki continued.

"Kushina," Rumiko said softly, touched by her longtime friend's words, a tear appearing on the corner of her eyes.

The Uzumaki continued going through the scrapbook the pictures slowly shifting from focusing on her and Rumiko to Naruto and Rika, first pictures of them as babies and then as they got older. "But the truth is that in the Elemental Nations the idea that any day could be your last is a lot more real than here. Peace never seems to last long and we were on the cusp of a Third Shinobi War if it wasn't for the fact the Tsuchikage was a fan of Jiraiya's." Kushina explained sadly. "When I think of those things I worry what might have happened to Naruto if we had still been there. Would he have been born? What would have happened to him if Minato, I, or both of us had died while on a mission? Would we have to have made our son the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi to keep it sealed?" The redhead wondered grimly with a frown on her face.

"I'm sure that someone would have taken care of Naruto if something happened to you and Minato." Rumiko assured her friend.

"Maybe," Kushina agreed but didn't sound all that convinced. "But here I know that if anything does happen to us that Naruto will have you, Seiko, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and especially Rika to look out for him." The kunoichi continued much more happily.

"You got that right," Rumiko said firmly with a smirk on her face.

Kushina laughed a bit along with Rumiko before the red haired mother turned back a few pages in the scrapbook and stopped on a page with a picture of baby Naruto and Rika sleeping next to each other in a crib. Kushina and Rumiko gazed at the picture lovingly their memories taking them back to when their children were just babies. "You know back before Naruto was born and shortly after I wondered what kind of person he would grow up to be." Kushina said, one of her fingers tracing over the image of baby Naruto's face. "I hoped that he would be bright and forthright. He didn't have to be smart and even cocky. But I wanted him to value friendship and have a cheerful spirit. With a will that can't be broken." The Uzumaki continued with a grin appearing on her face that was very similar to Naruto's. "Naruto turned out exactly how I hoped he would and I got to see it all, so how could I possibly regret coming here when it's allowed me to see my son grow up."

Rumiko chuckled lightly as she mirrored Kushina's actions and traced a finger over the image of her daughter sleeping next to Naruto. "You know when Rika was born I had similar thoughts." Rumiko confessed. "But my hopes for Rika were a lot simpler. I just wanted her to grow up to be like you Kushina, the strongest woman I knew and the greatest friend I ever had." Rumiko told her. "Looks like I got my wish as well. Rika's a total tomboy just like you." She joked lightly at the end.

"Oh Rumiko," Kushina sniffled trying her best to keep that the tears that Rumiko's confession caused.

Rumiko's smile dimmed a little as she continued speaking, "You know a part of me has been feeling guilty the last few months." She admitted. "The night we learned the truth about you and the others I couldn't help but feel grateful that you were attacked by that man and ended up here." Rumiko continued sorrowfully as she shook her head. "Maybe it was selfish but I was happy because I got a best friend out of it, a son in all but blood and name, and thanks to you Kushina I understand my daughter so much better than I would have if I had never known you. At times I worry how strained my relationship with Rika could have been if it wasn't for you." The blonde mother revealed.

Kushina took Rumiko's hands in hers as the two mothers stared at each other. "It's not selfish," Kushina assured her friend. "And even it was it is okay to be selfish every once in a while, don't you think? As for your relationship with Rika, I'm sure it would have been fine." The Uzumaki stated confidently.

Rumiko chuckled a bit. "I'll have to take you word for it." She replied.

"Okay I think we've spent enough time reminiscing about the past don't you?" Kushina asked getting a nod from her friend as the topic of their conversation changed and things suddenly seemed more cheerful. "Let's go on a shopping spree! I've got Minato's credit card!" The redhead declared happily, holding up the card in question for her friend to see. Kushina might have taken it without Minato knowing but the blonde man got a heated kiss from his wife out of it so it worked itself out in the end.

"Let's go!" Rumiko cheered standing up the sofa. Sure she had her own money but there was something special about going on a shopping spree and not having to spend a dime of your own money that made it so much better.

Kushina let out a laugh as she set the scrapbook down on a nearby coffee table before following her friend, sparing the photo album only a glance before walking out of the room. It's true that a part of her would miss Konoha and the Elemental Nations, but Shinjuku was her and her family's home now. Even if given the choice Kushina wouldn't change things from how they turned out. Her family was healthy and happy. Her son had true friends and a best friend and girlfriend that loved him practically since the day that had been born, who also wasn't afraid to set him right when he got out of line.

No Kushina was sure that she wouldn't change things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all folks, later.<strong>


	5. A Digimon filled Christmas

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone, and to those who don't celebrate Christmas happy holidays. You have no idea just how happy I am right now, not because it's Christmas though that does help, but because I actually got this done. The reason that I am happy because of that is because I started writing this a year ago. Sadly last year Christmas came and went and I wasn't done then with my laptop breaking down it was March I think before I actually could get back to this and by that time it was far too late. So here it is my first Christmas special that's a year over due enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon or anything else that may or may not appear in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Digimon Filled Christmas<strong>

"Talking"  
><em>'Thinking'<br>_**(Authors Note: Will be at end of fic)**

With a little over a week until Christmas Rika Nonaka sat warmly in her room trying to figure out what to get her family. Besides that she was also waiting for her boyfriend to arrive after he called her earlier for something important that he refused to tell her over the phone, but told her he would be over soon to talk about it in person. While she sat in her room the redhead was thankful that her home only looked like a classic Japanese home, but had all the luxuries of a modern home which included a heater, and that her surrogate uncle, Minato, had put seals on the houses paper doors and along the walkways to keep the cold out.

The problem with getting Christmas gifts for her family was how hard it was to get them the perfect gift when essentially they could get or had everything they could possibly want. Her grandmother wasn't interested in anything extravagant and would prefer something practical that she could enjoy using often or help in taking care of her family. Her mother was a model, one that was quickly growing in popularity, so she could easily come by any expensive designer clothing she wanted. Kushina-kaasan being a tomboy wouldn't be all that interested in clothing or jewelry, and while she would appreciate the presents it wouldn't be something she would truly want. Minato-ojisan was the CEO of Namikaze Corp. so he and his family weren't hurting for money and could buy anything they wanted, though as far as gifts go he would probably enjoy a good book.

'_At least I have an idea of what to get Minato-ojisan.'_ Rika thought to herself, as she wrote the idea down though she still needed to figure out what book to actually get him.

Then there were Naruto's godparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya, and his surrogate sister/aunt Shizune that Rika felt closer to ever since she and Naruto had started their training in the shinobi arts. The thing that Tsunade would like most would either be Saki, more than a couple of bottles of it, or money she could use to gamble. Shizune would be the easiest to buy something for as she would enjoy getting designer clothing, so she was taken care of. Jiraiya… Jiraiya would be lucky if the amethyst eyed Tamer wished him a Merry Christmas after Rika discovered that the super pervert planned on gifting his godson with a complete collection of his perverted books, and an extra book filled with advice by the white haired Sannin on how to get together with two girls at the same time without them fighting. To simplify what Rika did to the pervert after discovering what he planned to give Naruto if he had wanted kids at one point in his life it was most likely impossible now. That still didn't take into account what Kushina and Tsunade did to him.

This Christmas would also mark the first Christmas that Strabimon and Flamemon would ever experience and both Digimon seemed to be looking forward to the holiday and all it entailed. They had already watched about half of the Christmas movies available. Rika figured that just making this Christmas memorable for the two Digimon would be enough, though that didn't mean they wouldn't get presents to open on Christmas day.

'_I suppose I should also get something for Alice and Salamon.'_ Rika thought. The blonde Goth wasn't exactly Rika's friend, what with the fact that Alice was trying to steal away her boyfriend. They were more like friendly rivals, they got along whenever they really needed to and at their worst they only traded light insults with one another.

And that only left her boyfriend, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, to think about.

"Where the hell is he anyway?" Rika wondered out loud, noticing that quite a bit of time had passed since the blonde shinobi had called and said he would be over. At that moment the door to her room opened and then closed immediately after. Looking over towards the paper doors Rika saw the silhouettes of Strabimon and Flamemon standing outside her room, "What the?" The redhead started confused, about to stand up and ask the two Rookie level Digimon what they were doing standing outside her room, when the voice of her Naruto came from behind her.

And he was hers damn it! Ever since they were little kids he had been hers, though not necessarily in the romantic sense then, he had been her best friend back then but even then she knew that no one was allowed to take him from her. Rika silently admitted to herself that she might be the tiniest bit possessive when it came to Naruto. But she would never admit that out loud, she had an image to protect after all.

"Alright think I have everything figured out." Naruto stated, drawing Rika out her silent musings.

"Figured what out?" Rika asked focusing all her attention on the blonde sitting at the table across from her, as he laid out various pieces of paper with something written on them out on her table. Taking a closer look at the pieces of paper the redhead let out a groan of annoyance. "I thought we settled this back when we were ten." She said with an annoyed sigh, as she rubbed her temples to stave off the headache she knew was coming.

"Settled what?" Strabimon asked from the other side of the door curiously.

"And why are we standing out here?" Flamemon asked just as curiously.

"It's stupid." Rika replied loud enough for the two Digimon to hear.

"It's not stupid," Naruto protested before turning his focus to Flamemon and Strabimon. "And you two are standing guard to make sure that no one listens in on our planning." He informed them.

"It's stupid." Rika said again much to her boyfriend's objections to the opposite. "You two can come on in." She told them and the two Rookie level Digimon didn't even hesitate on entering the room and seeing what the blonde Tamer was planning. With their Tamer's being partners, and even more than that, the two Digimon didn't see any reason why they shouldn't follow either of their orders as long as it didn't go against what the other Tamer wanted. In this case Flamemon and Strabimon knew that it was better to lesson to Rika than Naruto.

Looking at the table the Digimon tried to make sense of what they were seeing. "So what is all this?" Flamemon eventually asked, as he and Strabimon took their' own seats at the low table.

"This," Naruto began only to pause for dramatic effect before continuing, "Is my grand plan to find and capture Santa Claus." He declared proudly throwing his arms out wide.

Rika let out a sigh as she shook her head. "My boyfriend's an idiot." She muttered to herself, yet loud enough for everyone to hear and causing Naruto to slam his head into the table at how blunt his girlfriend was being.

"R-Rika," Naruto managed to murmur with his face still stuck to the table.

The red haired Tamer ignored her childhood friend's actions. Naruto tended to over exaggerate sometimes, and she knew that he got it from Kushina-kaasan. "I thought we agreed that Santa Claus wasn't real back when we were ten and you gave this up." Rika said exasperated.

Naruto gave Rika a deadpan stare. "Rika," The cerulean eyed Tamer shinobi said. "My parents, Tsunade-baachan, Ero-Sennin, and Shizune-neesan, are shinobi from another dimension. We're Tamers to Digimon, and more Digimon are showing up in the real world every day. I think there's a good chance that Santa Claus is real." Naruto stated obviously.

"Good point." Rika mumbled in agreement. "But even if Santa Claus was real, and I still think he's not, what makes you think you can capture him?" The amethyst eyed girl asked skeptically.

"Because now we're kickass ninja with Digimon partners," Naruto stated confidently before gesturing to the pieces paper that he had lain out on the table. "I have everything planned out."

"No," Rika said cutting off her blonde haired partner before he could get into explaining his plans. "First we need to figure out what we are going to give everyone; I don't want a repeat of last year." She told him.

"What happened last year?" Strabimon asked curiously, looking between his Tamer and Flamemon's.

"Nothing," Rika replied curtly, though the red dusting of her cheeks spoke otherwise.

Last year the two Tamers were having the same problem that Rika was having now when it came to deciding what gifts to get their family. As a last resort Naruto suggested tickets that said that both teens would do one thing that their parents requested, and with no other choice Rika agreed with Naruto's suggestion. When Rumiko and Kushina received their tickets they immediately asked for Naruto and Rika to give them grandchildren to spoil, or in Seiko's case great grandchildren. Needless to say not even a minute later Rika had burned the tickets and buried the ashes somewhere in her backyard and the redhead refused to talk about that incident.

As punishment for his suggestion Rika refused to talk to Naruto for a while and ignored him. Naruto took it like a real man and didn't let it bother him. He refused to act like a lost little puppy dog and beg Rika to forgive him, until one week later. Despite it all there was something about seeing Rika angry that Naruto couldn't help but like and find funny.

"Fine," Naruto relented, sitting back down with a depressed sigh. "But we're going to go over these later, because this year I'm going to catch the fat man." Naruto declared holding his clenched fist in front of him with a determined look in his eye.

"Whatever," Rika replied uncaringly causing Naruto to drop his head in defeat at how indifferent Rika was being.

"Why do you even want to catch this Santa Claus?" Flamemon asked, looking at his Tamer curiously.

"Justice," Naruto declared proudly. "I'm going to make the fat man pay for the lump of coal he gave me back when I was nine." The blonde shinobi stated.

Rika stared at her boyfriend blankly. "Wasn't that the year that you somehow painted half the city orange?" Rika asked him, she was still wondering how exactly he managed to pull that off.

"Yeah," Naruto answered not seeing what the problem was.

"Made all the white clothes in the city pink," The redhead continued.

"Uh huh, what's your point?" Naruto asked, still not seeing the point that Rika was trying to make.

"All the doctors in the city had to do their jobs with pink coats." Rika pointed out a bit more heatedly.

"So?" The blue eyed Tamer asked tilting his head to the side, while Flamemon and Strabimon were looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"Idiot," Rika muttered shaking her head in exasperation, but with a fond smile on her face. That was just like Naruto to not see anything wrong with pranking an entire city. Not that Kushina actually punished him for his prank, at least not really, Rika had seen the thumbs up that the redheaded mother had given the blonde nine year old. "Let's go to the shopping district see if we can find anything." The amethyst eyed Tamer decided not leaving any room for argument.

"Hai, Hai." Naruto complied, knowing there was no use arguing with his girlfriend when she decided on something, as he and Rika stood up to leave.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later found Rika and Naruto in Shinjuku's shopping district trying to find appropriate gifts for their family. Naruto was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans. Over it he had a stylish unzipped orange hooded jacket, with black fur lining the hood of the jacket, and black accents. The jacket was a gift from Rumiko on the blonde's last birthday. Rika had a buttoned up dark red jacket with black fur lining the collar and edge of the jacket and black accents going across and down the front with black fur lining the jacket's pockets as well. Under the jacket the redheaded Tamer had on a white turtleneck shirt, and black jeans and boots. The female Tamer's outfit, like Naruto's, being a gift from her mother and something Rumiko had given her daughter that Rika was actually willing to wear. Around her neck Rika had a dark orange scarf to complete the ensemble; the scarf wasn't from Rumiko like the rest of the redhead's outfit but Naruto, his gift to her from Christmas last year.<p>

"I can't believe we still haven't found anything." Rika muttered, brushing a stray lock of her hair away from her face. In the last few months Rika had neglected to cut her fiery red hair, so it now fell to about her mid-back instead of around her shoulders when she left it loose, but she didn't feel any need to cut it short again. With only a few days left until Christmas the two Tamers were running out of time of finding the perfect gift for each member of their family.

"Well we did manage to get that book for Tou-san." Naruto supplied helpfully, with Rika nodding her head in agreement a little relieved that they were at least able to find something for the older blonde male. Minato Namikaze was an idealist always seeing and hoping for the best in people, which was why he enjoyed reading books about heroes saving the day and bringing peace to the world when he was relaxing. It didn't matter how realistic or unrealistic the story turned out to be. That's why the two Tamers got Minato one of the year's best sellers to enjoy.

While Rika was at least relieved about that, that still left everyone else to still find gifts for. "Let's keep looking," Rika finally said, her partner and rival nodding his head in agreement.

The two Tamers had only been walking for a couple of minutes, as they continued their search, when they heard a voice from off to the side call out to them. Turning toward the source of the voice Naruto smiled and waved at the person, while Rika didn't try all that hard to suppress the groan that seeing the person produced.

"Alice-chan," Naruto said greeting the girl with a smile, Rika ignoring the girl's presence for the most part not even looking in the blonde girl's direction.

"Naruto-san," Alice greeted her fellow blonde in a monotonous voice, and a small smile on her face. "It's a nice surprise to see you here, are you out shopping?" She finished by asking a question.

"Yeah," Naruto replied nodding his head. "Rika and I are trying to find Christmas gifts for our family." The cerulean eyed shinobi told her.

Alice redirected her attention from the boy of her interest to the redhead standing silently next to him looking anywhere but at her. "Ah Rika-san I hadn't noticed you standing there." Alice gasped in faux surprise, as if just realizing as if the other female Tamer was there all along. "Since you usually stink so much of sweat," The blonde female Tamer finished in false politeness and an insincere smile directed at the amethyst eyed girl.

Rika turned to look at Alice for the first time since she arrived after her insult. The pale blonde girl was wearing her usual Lolita gothic dress, except that her leggings seemed to be thicker to help her legs stay warm, and she was wearing a dark blue-violet jacket with black crosses on each of her shoulders. "That's because I'm usually practicing my kenjutsu." Rika told her through gritted teeth.

Alice hummed thoughtfully with a sly smile on her face, as she held a hand up to her mouth. "That's right, though when compared to Kushina-san's elegant kenjutsu you just look like a brute swinging a stick around." She said a bit mockingly.

A tick mark appeared on Rika's head at the insult, of course even Rika would admit that she had nothing on Kushina when it came to kenjutsu, but she wasn't about to let Alice get away with it. "Hm, I'm actually surprised to see you Alice." Rika began. "I didn't think it was safe for you to come out while the sun was still out. How many Twilight fan-boys have asked to take a picture with you?" The redhead asked throwing her own insults at the blonde ice blue eyed girl.

Naruto chuckled uneasily as he tried to think of something to distract the two girls with before they really started fighting with one another. "So, uh, Alice-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his fellow blonde in an attempt to distract her.

Alice switched her attention back to Naruto, her smile losing its mocking quality and becoming much more sincere. "I'm here looking for a Christmas gift for my grandfather." Alice answered, and then looked down at the ground a bit shyly with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "Also I was thinking that I might get something for you and your family." The blonde haired girl admitted.

Naruto blinked a couple of times in surprise, not expecting the last part to Alice's answer, "Really?" Naruto asked a bit dumbfounded, with Alice nodding her head in response. "That's really nice of you Alice-chan." The whisker marked shinobi said, giving her one of his fox like grins that caused the blush on Alice's face to grow darker and Rika to become a bit irritated, all the while Naruto was completely ignorant of what he was doing to the two girls.

"Idiot," Rika muttered.

"Eh?" Naruto said confused turning to look at his girlfriend, who seemed mad for some reason. "What did I do?" He asked her, instinctually knowing that she was talking about him.

"Never mind let's go." Rika replied without answering his question, as she started to walk ahead.

"Ah, Naruto-san since we're all shopping for Christmas gifts how about we look together." Alice offered softly though she had already decided on joining the other two Tamers.

"Sure that's sounds great Alice-chan." Naruto answered, the two blondes soon rushing to catch up with Rika.

Despite the fact that there was now an unwanted guest tagging along Rika still found herself smiling as she looked around at all the Christmas decorations. Rika loved looking at the city as it was illuminated with Christmas lights. Her smiling widening just a bit every time she spotted a little kid singing a Christmas song. Remembering how that used to be Naruto singing every Christmas song he heard, out of tune of course, and how he would occasionally try to convince her younger self to sing with him, he never succeeded of course. And on Christmas Eve the big tree in the middle of the city would be lit up, watching the big tree light up had always been one of Rika's favorite parts of the holiday season it was only made better by the fact that she got to experience every year with her best friend, and eventually boyfriend, standing right beside her.

Rika was brought out of her recollections of Christmas past by the sound of her D-arc beeping, but as suddenly as it started it stopped making Rika wonder if she imagined hearing it. Grabbing it Rika brought up to stare at it, seeing that its' screen was blank.

"What is it Rika?" Naruto asked curiously, him and Alice stopping to stand beside her.

"It's nothing," Rika replied after a moment of silence and once she realized that the other Tamers' D-arcs hadn't reacted like hers seemingly had. "Let's go I think I saw something that grandma might like." She said walking to the store she spotted her grandmother's possible gift in.

"Ah, hold on there is something I want to get." Naruto said, before rushing off in a different direction, leaving Rika and Alice on their' own.

"So, Rika-san, what are you going to get Naruto-san and his family?" Alice asked the redhead with a sly smile.

"I don't know yet." Rika replied, doing her best to at least be polite.

"Hm, that's not good. A girlfriend not knowing what to get her boyfriend or his family," Alice said in false disappointment.

"And I suppose you already know what you are going to get them." The amethyst eyed Tamer retorted challengingly.

"Of course," Alice answered, puffing out her moderately sized chest in pride. "But you'll have to wait until Christmas to see what those gifts are." The blonde Goth told her fellow Tamer. The two females stared at each other for a moment, an unspoken challenge declared between them.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hypnos<span>_

Within Hypnos Riley and Talley were going over the data that monitored the status of the Digital World, how it affected the Real World, and tracked any Digimon that bioemerged. Not too long ago a strange signal caught the attention of one of them and she was currently trying to figure out what it was.

"That's odd." Talley muttered, as she tried to discover what the source of the strange signature was. The short blonde haired woman typed a few things on her console trying to get some sort of explanation for the bizarre anomaly only to come up with nothing.

"What is?" Riley asked from her chair, which stood back to back with Talley's.

"There was a strange reading on the monitor, but it's gone now." Talley informed her coworker.

"It's probably nothing, nothing to get worried about." Riley assured her. Even though she said that the dark brown haired woman started to do her own scans over the net for any trace of the inexplicable signal that Talley was talking about, better be safe than sorry especially with their boss.

"Maybe you're right." Talley muttered, but just in case she kept searching for an explanation like she knew that Riley would do.

* * *

><p>A few days later Rika was once more in the shopping district, this time on her own, looking for something she could get her boyfriend. The Tamers of Fire and Light had been able find something special for each member of their family, though there was only three days left until Christmas. Rika wanted to get Naruto something special so ramen wasn't an option, and while she knew that Naruto would really appreciate her singing to him, the young redheaded kunoichi wanted to get him something truly memorable. Rika held her red jacket closer to her as a cold breeze swept by, her long red hair waving wildly behind her, as she looked around for something to get Naruto, but found nothing of particular interest. As she was brushing her hair back into order Rika briefly she wondered if Naruto was putting as much thought in what he was getting her as she was on what she was getting him. But with Naruto it could really go either way.<p>

It wasn't long later that Rika saw two people that she recognized, well two people and one really annoying rabbit.

In front of her stood Takato, Henry, and Henry's Digimon partner Terriermon. The rabbit like Digimon having a blue scarf around his neck, while acting like pseudo scarf for his Tamer by wrapping his ears around the half-Chinese Tamer's neck, "Hey Rika! Merry Christmas!" Takato said, greeting the redhead joyfully. Henry offered the female Tamer his own season's greetings, Terriermon just gave the redhead a casual 'Yo,' and a wave of his paw.

Takato had on one of the tackiest red Christmas sweaters that Rika had ever seen with images of Santa, Rudolf the Reindeer, and Frosty the Snowman, stitched to various parts of the sweater, dark blue jeans, and his customary yellow rimmed blue tinted goggles on his head. Henry had on a dull light green jacket on along with light blue jeans.

"Yeah Merry Christmas, I guess." Rika replied.

The two teens standing in front of her were also Tamers like her, Naruto, and Alice, Takato's partner being a Digimon he apparently created himself called Guilmon. They all attended the same school and Naruto even considered them friends. But Rika saw them more as comrades then friends, though she considered them that as well on occasion, and even hung out at Guilmon's shed, where the red raptor like Digimon stayed, with Naruto and them when it was warmer out.

"So, Goggle-head what happened? You lose bet or something?" She asked, looking at the sweater distastefully it was the sort of thing that her mother would burn the moment she saw it, Terriermon and Henry laughed at her question at Takato's expense.

"Hey my mom picked this out." Takato said in protest.

"Yeah, that's not the sort of thing I'd say out loud Goggle-head." Rika told him dryly in fair warning. Sure she was wearing the clothes that her mother got her, but Rumiko was a model and the jacket Rika had on was nowhere near as horrible as the sweater that Takato was wearing.

"See Takato," Terriermon began. "I told you, you should have thrown that into a trashcan somewhere." The rabbit like Digimon said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at the brunette.

"Hey be nice," Henry chastised his Digimon, bopping him as best he could on the head, though he was struggling to suppress his own laughter.

Takato grumbled incoherently, muttering something about how that was something he expected Naruto to say, for a bit before he managed to focus back on his conversation with Rika. "What are you doing here Rika?" He asked her and then looked around, "And where is Naruto?" Takato continued, "You two are usually always together." The red eyed Tamer finished.

Rika would have said something against it, but she knew that it was true. "Well not today." She eventually said. "And, not that it's any of your business; I'm doing some Christmas shopping." Rika told him, answering his first question.

Takato chuckled a bit uneasily, he always felt nervous around Rika because of her closed off disposition especially when Naruto wasn't with them. "That's, nice?" He stated lamely and unsure of his own response, "Who are you shopping for?" He asked.

Rika gave an irritated huff at Takato's pestering, but answered him anyways. If she didn't then he would just keep asking until she did. "Naruto," She told him simply.

"Oh, playing the good girlfriend, huh Rika?" Terriermon asked teasingly.

"What was that?" Rika retorted threateningly before continuing. "Maybe Naruto would like a lucky rabbit's foot from a not so lucky rabbit." The redheaded amethyst eyed Tamer finished.

"Whoa can't you take a joke." Terriermon said in a panic, hiding as best he could behind his partner. "Hey Henry back me up here."

The blue haired Tamer shook his head, much to his Digimon's dismay. "Forget it. You shouldn't have provoked her." Henry told him. "I'm not getting in the middle of this." He had seen what Rika could do with a sword and definitely didn't want to get in the way of anything that had to do with Rika and sharp pointy objects.

Seeing that he was not going to get any help from Henry, Terriermon turned back to look at Rika, a nervous look in his eyes. "You weren't being serious, were you, Rika? It was a joke right, something worthy of Naruto's girlfriend, right?" The rabbit like Digimon finished almost pleadingly.

"Who knows," Rika replied, shrugging her shoulder committedly.

"I just remembered me and Henry are late for something, that way!" Terriermon said hastily, as he began tugging his Tamer's head in the opposite direction of where Rika was standing. "Come on Henry let's go!"

"Ow! Terriermon stop pulling!" Henry said as he was unwittingly led away by his Digimon partner. "Stop it people are starring."

"I don't care I just want to get away from Rika." Terriermon admitted unashamedly, whatever it took to keep his feet safe from the redhead with the sharp weapon, which she seemed to be able to pull out of nowhere whenever she wanted. Terriermon wasn't sure if that was some power all women seemed to have or if it had something to do with the fact that her boyfriend's parents were ninja, in the end the Vaccine type Digimon decided it didn't really matter.

"Hey Henry wait up for me." Takato called out to his retreating friend, "Later Rika hope you find something that Naruto will like." The brunette said in a hurry over his shoulder as he rushed to catch up with Henry and the fearful Terriermon.

Rika watched the three males leave before shaking her head and releasing a sigh. Sometimes their antics were amusing, but right now they were just distracting her from finding Naruto his Christmas gift.

* * *

><p>At the Namikaze Uzumaki apartment Naruto was lazing around the living room, going over his plans to catch the fat man he was determined that this Christmas would the year that he'd make old jolly Saint Nick regret giving him that lump of coal. I mean come on it was just a prank. Rika had called earlier to tell him that she would busy the entire day so that left the blonde Tamer with nothing to do besides wait around his family home and go over his plans with Flamemon.<p>

His mother calling his name as she came out of the kitchen behind him drew the blonde shinobi away from the papers lying in front of him with all sort of complicated schematics detailing his plots for capturing Santa Claus. "Naru-chan I hope that you've gotten Rika-chan her Christmas gift if you're wasting your time lazing around here." Kushina said to her son, a bit of admonishing tone in her voice.

"Of course," Naruto replied with a fox like grin on his face.

"Really?" Kushina said dumbfounded, almost positive that Naruto would have forgotten and left getting his girlfriend a gift to the last minute. He was her son after all and they weren't exactly the most focused of people at times.

"Yup, here let me show you what I got her." Naruto answered excitedly as he got up and rushed to his room. When he got back the blonde shinobi was holding a box that he held in one hand, opening it Kushina saw what it contained.

"It's nice," Kushina stated after a moment. "But do you think Rika-chan will like it?" She asked him unsurely.

Naruto smiled in understanding as he looked at Rika's gift. "Yeah," Naruto said confidently. "Especially when she sees this," He continued before showing his mother what made him so confident that Rika would like his gift.

Kushina let out a light gasp at what she saw and barely restrained herself from giving her soon a bone crushing hug for his thoughtfulness, and considering the redhead had also trained with Tsunade it was literally possible for her to crush his bones with a simple hug. "Naru-chan that's so nice and thoughtful of you." The redheaded mother said praising her son.

Naruto nodded his head as he was filled with pride at his mother's praise. "All I need to do now is wrap it up." Naruto informed his mother.

Kushina and Naruto were broken out of their discussion when the forgotten Flamemon stood up from where he was sitting and rushed to the window overlooking the city. The two Uzumaki's looked at Flamemon in shock by his sudden actions.

"Flamemon what is it?" Naruto asked his partner.

"I'm… I'm not sure," Flamemon eventually replied after a moment of silence, not tearing his eyes away from the city. "I thought I sensed something just now. But now I don't sense anything." The fire Digimon informed his Tamer.

"A bioemergence?" The blonde shinobi questioned curiously, grabbing his D-arc from its place on his belt and held it up to look at. "This thing isn't showing anything." Naruto told him, looking back at the pre-evolution to the Warrior of Fire.

"Maybe I imagined it." Flamemon said, though it didn't sound quite like he believed it himself. "I think I'm going to go hang out with Strabimon for a bit." The Rookie level Digimon said, moving toward the balcony. He wanted to go see his fellow Digimon to see if the pre-evolution to the Warrior of Light had sensed anything, or if he really did imagine it.

"Alright see you later." Naruto said to his partner Digimon.

"Be sure to be back by dinner." Kushina told Flamemon.

"Ok," Flamemon replied before closing the door to the balcony behind him and jumping to one of the nearby rooftops. With Flamemon gone the two Uzumaki's went back to doing their' own thing, Naruto his planning and Kushina went back into the kitchen to get dinner started.

* * *

><p>It was two days before Christmas and all through Shinjuku people were stirring about, searching for the perfect present that would surely be loved without a doubt. Parties were planned and promises were made about New Year's Eve and Day. All unaware, about the storm that was on its way.<p>

_Hypnos_

Within Hypnos alarms were blaring to life, as scientists rushed around the room trying to determine what the source of the commotion was. In their joined seats that were suspended in midair Riley and Talley were quickly going over the data that they were receiving from there monitors.

It was to absolute chaos that Yamaki walked into the room, "What the hell is going on?!" The blonde haired man demanded, his lighter clutched tightly in his hand.

"Sir," Riley began. "We're getting signals of multiple bioemergences throughout the city."

"What?!"Yamaki gasped in shock.

"We're trying to track all the signatures, but something is messing with the instruments." Talley continued, frantically typing at her console trying to get the tracker to lock to any of the bioemerging Digimon's signal.

'_These readings look like the same ones that Talley picked up a few days ago.'_ Riley thought to herself as she looked over the data that was being displayed on her goggles that she wore over her eyes. "We're also getting readings on some strange anomaly. Whatever is coming, it doesn't seem to be just Digimon. Something else is coming with them." Riley informed her boss.

A scowl appeared on Yamaki's face at the news. "We'll figure out what's wrong with the scanners and fix it!" Yamaki ordered angrily. "We cannot let those things into the Real World!"

"I don't think there is anything we can do sir." Riley replied, lifting her goggles off her face to look down at the blonde haired man. "Even if we did figure out what was wrong there is no way that we would be able to stop all the bioemergences that will happen." The dark brown haired woman stated factually, all but having given up on finding a way to stop this. Even Yamaki's little pet project wouldn't be able to stop what was coming, if it was finished.

"Then are we supposed to sit back and let those children and their digital pets take care of things?" Yamaki asked no one in particular, as he looked down at the ground before raising his head to the dome like ceiling. "Put tracers on as many of those abominations as you can, track them down and either catch or destroy them." The shades wearing man commanded definitely. _'I'm not going to just sit back and let those children continue to treat this as some sort of game.'_ Yamaki thought resolutely.

"Understood; sir!" Riley and Talley answered at once, as they focused on tracking as many of the bioemerging Digimon as possible.

* * *

><p>In the middle of Shinjuku a Digital Field appeared that quickly encompassed the entire city. The people were confused by the sudden appearance of the strange fog, but they didn't have much time to think about it because the temperature started to drop quickly. In less than half an hour the city streets were completely abandoned, the citizens having rushed to their individual homes to escape the cold. With no one outside there was no one to witness as the city was encased in ice and snow as unnatural blizzard blew through the city.<p>

From within the thick fog and raging snowstorm the shapes of countless Digimon started appear in an orderly line. All the Digimon's attention was focused on three figures that appeared from the where the Digital Field had first manifested from. One of the figures was trapped in a cage of solid ice while the other two stood in front of it, their stance demanding respect and obedience.

One of them looked like a man whose entire body was made of dark blue flames, solid red eyes with white pupils, and a its mouth looked like it was stitched shut. The other Digimon was a bipedal well-muscled lion man like Digimon with a long tail tipped ice blue. It had white fur and an ice blue mane; it had on black pants and black belts wrapped around its left arm. On its lower back the lion had a sheathed blade horizontally strapped, ready to be pulled out at a moment's notice. A necklace could barely be seen at the edge of its mane and a gold earring on its left long blue tipped ear. It had scars on both of its arms from previous fights it had been in. The Digimon were BlueMeramon and IceLeomon respectively.

The Digimon in the cage was a small white bear digimon that was lying on the cages floor; it could barely move and had bruise marks littering its entire body. The Digimon had green armor on its head, upper body, and green and dark orange boots. The armor on its head left its ears exposed with the image of a bear on the front and went down the side of its head. Its upper body armor look like a sort of vest with the Digimon symbol for ice at the front. On its right shoulder it had orange rectangular armor and on its left shoulder it had a round armor with three round spikes. It had rectangular orange stripes under each of its eyes. The white bear Digimon was known as Kumamon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice.

"Finally," IceLeomon started its voice deep like growl, "After so long we have finally come to the Real World. Now that all our obstacles have been eliminated," Here some of the Digimon shifted their focus from the white lion Digimon to the beaten Digimon within the cage before their attention was refocused solely on IceLeomon. "We can begin our conquest of this world by turning this human city to a frozen wasteland." IceLeomon stated, receiving multiple cheers from the gathered Digimon, before continuing. "Now all Digimon prepare for battle because once the sun rises we will rule this city!" IceLeomon finished in a roar.

BlueMeramon stepped forward and raised its fist into the air. "All hail IceLeomon, all hail IceLeomon!" The blue flame Digimon chanted, the other Digimon soon following the Ultimate's lead.

"Y-you won't get away with this." Kumamon struggled to say from within his cage.

IceLeomon turned its' head to look at the downed ice Digimon from over its' shoulder. "That is where you are mistaken Kumamon. We already have. This city, this world, will soon be ours and there is nothing you can do to stop us." IceLeomon smugly growled out with a smirk on its face.

Kumamon could do nothing more but glare at the tall Champion level Digimon in reply, a scowl on its face, knowing that IceLeomon was right.

It was two days before Christmas and all through Shinjuku a snowstorm was raging and the Digimon were invading.

* * *

><p>At the Nonaka residence the extended family, which included Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, were making some final Christmas plans when the two Tamers D-arcs started to beep loudly, while Strabimon and Flamemon stood up from where they were sitting, their fur and hair standing on end while their pupils were dilated Strabimon was even growling a bit.<p>

"What's going on?" Rumiko asked confused, looking at her daughter and surrogate son.

"Digimon," Strabimon growled out, starring off toward the main part of Shinjuku, "A lot of them."

"I can also sense two Digimon that are stronger than the rest." Flamemon continued.

The ninja in the room focused their senses as best they could. Since Digimon didn't possess chakra and lacked non-artificial life it was hard for them to sense the Digimon, unless they were close by. But with how many Digimon that had appeared throughout the city even they were having an easy time sensing them.

"Just how many are there?" Shizune wondered out loud.

"Too many to tell," Strabimon muttered, as he moved to exit the house signaling for Flamemon to follow him. "Common Flamemon let's see if we can tell if anything is happening to the city from the roof." The bipedal wolf like Digimon said, Flamemon nodding his head and following his fellow Digimon.

Not even a minute later the two Digimon contacted their Tamers through the mental link that they had established with one another.

'_Rika you have to see this.'_

'_Naruto you are not going to believe this.'_

Strabimon and Flamemon thought to their respective Tamer before an image of what they were seeing appeared on their D-arcs. Naruto and Rika looked at their D-arcs, everyone else gathering around them, to see the city of Shinjuku encased in ice and snow with a Digital Field covering the entire city. Even from where they were standing it was obvious that Flamemon and Strabimon were being pelted by large amounts of snow.

"Incredible." Seiko said in awe. The grandmother had seen the Digimon and Shinobi do some amazing things, but to see an entire city look like it was stuck in the ice age was beyond anything that she had ever imagined before.

"This is an invasion." Minato stated surely from the information that had been gathered. Multiple Digimon signatures had appeared, enough to be considered an army. They had changed the environment of Shinjuku to undoubtedly suit their needs and effectively getting a foothold in the Real World, _'Never thought something like this would happen.'_ The blonde male admitted to himself.

"Sure looks that way," Tsunade said nodding her head in confirmation. She and Jiraiya were the only ones who had any experience with the kind of situation that they were currently in.

"All that the news is reporting is that this seems to be some sort of freak snowstorm." Jiraiya commented, having gone to the living room for a moment to see what was being reported. "Everyone has been advised to stay indoors while it passes." The perverted hermit finished.

Naruto and Rika shared a look before nodding their head simultaneously and then looking towards their family.

"We have to go." Naruto said determinedly. "We have to stop this before anyone gets hurt." The blonde shinobi stated with his girlfriend nodding her head in agreement.

"No it's far too dangerous this time for you to go out there on your own." Rumiko refused her concern for the two Tamers clearly evident.

"We have to go Kaa-san, it's our responsibility as Tamers to fight any Digimon that come into the Real World and try to hurt others." Rika told her mother, just as determined as her boyfriend to go out there and help fight the Digimon that were invading Shinjuku.

While Rumiko couldn't be more proud of her daughter then she was at that moment, but it did nothing to help with the worry that the blonde mother was feeling in regards to her daughter. She was about to voice her concern again when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. Looking towards the owner of the hand Rumiko saw Kushina standing beside her with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry Rumiko they won't be going alone." Kushina informed her friend. "We'll be going with them; this is a bit much for just them to handle on their own."

Rumiko looked from Kushina to the other shinobi and kunoichi and they all nodded their head in agreement, settling Rumiko's nervousness a bit.

"You don't have to be worried about me Kaa-san," Rika began, drawing Rumiko's attention back to her. "Kushina-kaasan and Minato-ojisan have trained us to be able to look after ourselves." She stated confidently while at the same time trying her best to reassure her mother that there was nothing to be anxious about.

Rumiko gave her daughter a small smile while gazing at her softly. "No matter how strong you get, or how much you train, I will always worry about you Rika. I'm your mother after all." The blonde haired woman told her amethyst eyed daughter pulling her into a hug, as said daughter blushed lightly at her mother's words and actions. "That's why when you go out there to save the city I want you to be safe." Rumiko paused for a moment, releasing her hold on Rika, to look at Naruto, "Both of you. Is that understood?"

"Hai," Naruto and Rika answered instantaneously.

"If you two make sure to look after one another then I'm sure that everything will be fine." Seiko said self-assuredly as he pulled the two Tamers into her own hug.

"Of course Seiko-Obaachan," Naruto replied with his fox like grin. "Rika and I are totally badass when we work together. Those Digimon won't even know what hit them." The whisker marked shinobi finished only to hit over the head by his mother for his use of language, getting laughs from everyone there.

"If we are all set on going then we should get ready." Minato said, before using his Hiraishin to flash away and reappear a few minutes later holding a few scrolls in his hands. "Everything in these scrolls should prove useful for the upcoming fight." He stated and looked toward his sensei, Tsunade, and Shizune. "Sensei, do you have any equipment with you?" Minato asked his sensei.

Jiraiya chuckled lightly at his student's question. "Just who do you think you are talking to kid?" The white haired pervert asked him back, as he, Tsunade, and Shizune all pulled out scrolls of their own. "We are shinobi. We are always prepared for a fight, just in case." He stated.

"Is that so?" Minato replied with a smile on his face and then turned his attention to Naruto and Rika. "Here you two take this and change into what you find inside." The blonde haired father told them, handing each teen their own scroll.

A few minutes later everyone gathered in the living room, the ninja wearing different outfits from before. Jiraiya and Tsunade were wearing clothing that they claimed were the same style as the ones that they wore back in the Elemental Nations, though they were tailored to be a lot warmer for the current climate and in Tsunade's case more modest. Shizune had a black kimono top with dark blue shinobi pants, ninja sandals, and a green vest reminiscent to the ones that Konoha's Chunin and Jounin wear on, though technically she, Minato, and Kushina were still only ranked as Genin.

Minato had on dark blue shinobi pants, long sleeved shirt, and sandals, with a kunai pouch strapped to his thigh. He wore a black vest over his shirt and a white short sleeved cloak over that, which had red flames on the edge of the cloak that was modified for the cold weather, and finally also had on armguards and shuriken pouch strapped around his waist. Kushina had on a red kimono top and a darker red long sleeved modified winter jacket over that, the sleeves going down until they covered a majority of her hands, and the Uzumaki clan' swirl on the back and white fur trimmed around her neck. She had on black form fitting shorts but also had a long black skirt wrap over it that hid the shorts from view, but exposed her legs from the knees down and allowed complete mobility. The red haired Uzumaki woman had on black stockings and shinobi sandals, with a shuriken pouch strapped to the back of her waist like her husband. A katana slung over her shoulder completed her look.

Minato, Kushina, and Shizune each had on their headband that marked them as Konoha shinobi, while Jiraiya had his horned headband with the kanji for oil on.

Naruto had on a mesh shirt under a black t-shirt, and a dark orange-red jacket over that fell down to about his knees with the Uzumaki clan symbol on his back. He had on black shinobi pants, black steel toed combat boots, kunai, shuriken, card holster, and D-arc strapped to his legs and belt respectively. The blonde shinobi also had fingerless gloves on and the necklace given to him by Tsunade could clearly be seen.

Rika had on a coat that looked like a mix between Kushina's and the winter coat her mother got her over a light blue top and white vest, except for the extra black accents her coat possessed, that the sleeves widened at the end, had a hood, and fell down to her knees like Naruto's. She had on form fitting black shinobi pants and steel toed boot. On her arms she had white armored arm guards and black fingerless gloves with a storage seal on the back of the right one. And like her blonde boyfriend she had strapped on her kunai, shuriken pouch and card holster and D-arc. Both young shinobi had white cloaks over their clothes to help them camouflage into the snowy terrain of the city.

"Alright," Tsunade started. "Jiraiya and I will provide a distraction and draw as much of this Digimon army to us." The blonde kunoichi stated her and Jiraiya having the most experience out of the group it made sense for either one of them to come up with plan for attack, before shifting her attention to her apprentice. "Shizune you'll stay here and provide medical support in case it is necessary." Tsunade told her apprentice. While a capable kunoichi in her own right Shizune would be providing more help if she stayed behind and offered medical aid, what wasn't said was that she would also be able to ensure Rumiko and Seiko's safety in case any Digimon made their way to the Nonaka' home.

"Understood Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied with a nod.

"That's a good idea. Kushina and I will be in a different part of the city doing the same thing, while Rika and Naruto focus on getting to the center of things." Minato commented, as he pulled out a few of his Hiraishin kunais. "Also all of us that are going out should carry one of these. If any of us are in trouble, or hurt, I can flash to them and bring them back here." Minato said, handing everyone a kunai.

"Rika, Naruto." Strabimon said, appearing in the room with Flamemon beside him. "We should go now. The snowstorm his abated for now, but it will probably start up again at any moment so we should leave now." The bipedal wolf like Digimon said, he and Flamemon having kept their mental link with their Tamers open so they knew what was going on so far.

"Right let's go." Naruto said resolutely as he and Rika grabbed their D-arcs, as they and their Digimon stepped out of the house and into the snow covered front lawn.

DIGIVOLUTION

"Flamemon digivolve to… BurningGreymon!"

"Strabimon digivolve to… KendoGarurumon!"

In Flamemon's place a dark red armored dragon Digimon with bright orange wings emerged from a dark red strand Digi-egg. From the light blue strand Digi-egg that surrounded Strabimon a white armored wolf Digimon with blue strips all along its body, gold colored armor pieces. It also had wheels attached to each of its legs and two large blade' like wings on its back.

"Alright BurningGreymon you're going to provide us aerial support and let us know what's happening from the sky until the blizzard picks up again. I'll ride KendoGarurumon with Rika into the city." Naruto instructed his Digimon, getting a nod from the large bipedal dragon before he took off into the sky.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Minato asked, getting nods from his sensei, Tsunade, Kushina, Naruto, Rika, and KendoGarurumon. "Then let's go." The older blonde shinobi declared.

"Be safe you two." Kushina said, pulling her son and someday daughter-in-law into a hug before they climbed onto KendoGarurumon's back.

"We will," Naruto assured his mother from his spot behind Rika on KendoGarurumon's back, his hands on her hips to keep from falling off. Though with a bit of chakra that really wouldn't be an issue, but no one was going to say anything.

With that the Shinobi and Digimon left the Nonaka home. The shinobi and kunoichi jumping over the traditional Japanese home's walls as nothing but blurs, and KendoGarurumon barreling through the gate doors. Rumiko, Seiko, and Shizune silently praying for their families safe return.

* * *

><p>After entering Shinjuku Tsunade and Jiraiya split from the group, Tsunade heading west while Jiraiya went east. Minato and Kushina were going to go to the north part of the city and drawing some of the Digimon army's attention there, giving the two Tamers a greater opportunity to reaching the enemy's main base of operation. Coming to a stop Tsunade stood ankle deep in snow, the blizzard having yet to pick up, standing across from a group of about ten Digimon covered in white fur, except for their hands and feet, holding bones in the ruff shape of boomerangs. All in all to Tsunade the Digimon look like they could pass off as a bunch of Abominable Snowmen. Except for their small size, as they only came up to about her waist.<p>

"Well what do we have here?" Tsunade asked in false wonder.

"We are Mojyamon." One of the Mojyamon said, introducing himself and his look a likes. "We are the Digimon that now rule this city under the command of Lord IceLeomon and BlueMeramon. Human' return to your dwelling at once or suffer the consequences." The apparent leader among the Mojyamon commanded.

Tsunade raised a single eyebrow at the name of the two Digimon leaders, not that she knew who those Digimon were. The blonde kunoichi was still new to all things Digimon, and when it didn't involve her godson or his girlfriend she was admittedly not all that interested about the Digital Monsters. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders indifferently showing how little she cared about Mojyamon's threat. "Like I'm going to listen to some overgrown ball of fur," The last Senju scoffed.

The Mojyamon bristled in anger at the insult, none taking it harder than the lead Mojyamon. "Then suffer you human wench!" The leader of the group of ten shouted before jumping into the air, at what Tsunade considered a respectable height for an academy student, and cane down over Tsunade his bone boomerang in a downward arch.

Tsunade had an impassive look on her face, excluding the slight eye twitch at the wench comment, as she watched the white furred Digimon come down at her. Raising a single hand up almost lazily in a flicking motion Tsunade flicked the Digimon's forehead, with enough power behind it to smash a boulder, and effectively caving in the Digimon's skull and turning it into data. In less than a second Tsunade grabbed the bone boomerang out of the air, snapped it in half, and threw the two pieces at another pair of Mojyamon piercing them in the heart and making them burst into red specs of data. "And then there were seven." Tsunade murmured lowly, as she cracked her knuckles and a scary smile appeared on her face. "Who's next?" She asked them.

The remaining Mojyamon looked from where their comrades were standing not even ten seconds ago to the single blonde woman, each of them feeling a sense of fear right down to their Digi-Code. If they had pants they would have just craped them, but since they didn't the pink swirl like poo just fell into the snow beneath them. All of them knew essentially the same thing, that they were fucked.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Jiraiya finally made it to his sector in west Shinjuku, having stopped a few minutes to ogle the displays of a lingerie store and imagining what Tsunade would look like in each piece he saw. After that it didn't take him long to find a group of Digimon that were close by. They looked like blue skinned goblins with light blue tunics with black caps on their heads, and carrying wooden clubs with bolts screwed into them. They were the Digimon known as SnowGoburimon a variation to the goblin Digimon Goblimon.<p>

"Well aren't you ugly little things." Jiraiya said with a wide smile on his face, as the snow goblins surrounded him.

The SnowGoburimon weren't much for talking, lacking the mental capacity to do more than grunt most of the time, though they did manage to shout, "SnowGabu Mace!" in unison, as they raised their clubs and charged the white haired shinobi.

Jiraiya didn't look all that troubled by the approaching enemy as he went through a quick string of hand seals. "Ninpou: Hari Jizo," Jiraiya said whispering the name of his jutsu. His hair grew longer until it completely surrounded the Toad Sennin, before becoming as strong as steel' and spikier than it was before. The clubs were stopped the moment they impacted with Jiraiya's hardened hair, the white haired pervert not even feeling a thing. With another hand seal Jiraiya called out the name of his next jutsu, "Ninpou: Hari Jigoku!" The Sanin's hardened white hair struck out at the SnowGoburimon like needles flying at high speeds, and tearing through the Rookie level Virus Digimon before they all burst into data at the same time. "Well that wasn't so hard." The pervert commented off handedly. "Of course against the might of the awesome Jiraiya they never stood a chance." Jiraiya finished boastfully, puffing out his chest a bit and putting his hands on his waist and laughing boisterously. His laughter came to an end though when he saw more Digimon heading his way, and he got ready to engage the incoming Digimon.

* * *

><p>In the north part of the city Minato and Kushina stood surrounded by a pack of wolf like Digimon that reminded both of them of KendoGarurumon, with the exception that instead of armor these wolves were covered by fur and lacked the Beast Warrior of Light's greater speed from the wheels attached to his legs and the blade like wings on his back. They recognized the Digimon as simply Garurumon one of the more favorite Digimon in the series. Despite the fact that they were outnumbered and surrounded neither parent was all that worried, in fact Kushina seemed to almost be excited about the challenge that was ahead of them.<p>

"Aren't you acting a bit too cheerful Kushina?" Minato asked his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh come on Minato, when was the last time either of us got the chance go all out?" Kushina asked him back, a grin eerily similar to their son's on her face.

Minato hummed thoughtfully for a moment as he honestly considered his wife's question. "Not since we were Genin back in the Elemental Nations." Minato eventually answered before letting out a light sigh. "Ah, those were the days." The blonde man finished nostalgically. Before they were transported into this world he and Kushina had gone on a couple of missions with their Senseis to exterminate a few bandit camps.

"You sound like an old man Minato." Kushina told her husband teasingly.

"Wouldn't that make you old too, Kushina?" Minato questioned his red haired wife with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" Kushina shot back threateningly.

"Nothing dear," Minato replied quickly and with an uneasy chuckle, as the redheaded kunoichi let out a huff of annoyance.

The Garurumon seemed to have gotten tired of waiting on their prey as one of them growled menacingly and rushed the two ninja.

Kushina gave the approaching wolf Digimon an annoyed look, upset that it was getting in the way of her reprimanding her husband for his badly chosen comment, as she unsheathed her sword from her back. Without any effort the redhead cut through the Champion level Digimon in a matter of seconds. "Can't you see we're talking here?" Kushina grumbled, swinging her sword to the side as if to get rid of the nonexistent blood on the blade as the Garurumon burst into data. The katana that Kushina was holding had a straight edge before ending at a point, a red jewel embedded into the base of chakra conductive sword. The guard was a golden spiral with a red hilt and golden diamond pattern.

Seeing one of their comrades deleted caused the other Garurumon to react, one of them gathered blue flames in its mouth, "Howling Laser!" The Garurumon shouted before firing the flames at the married couple.

Kushina stepped back as Minato stepped forward, a Hiraishin kunai held between his two hands in front of him defensively, just as the Howling Laser got near them it disappeared and reflected in front of another Garurumon and hitting it. The Garurumon pack stared on in confusion as one of their own was downed by an attack fired by another that was aimed at their enemy. Luckily the attack wasn't all that powerful, so the Garurumon that was hit while caught off guard wasn't deleted, but the Vaccine Digimon was mildly hurt.

Before any of the Garurumon could continue with their attack Kushina knelt down on the grown and placed the palm of her hand on it, the one not holding her katana, and seconds later multiple chakra chains shot out of the ground and ensnared all the Garurumon. The redheaded Uzumaki made sure to wrap her chains around the wolf Digimon's mouths to ensure they couldn't use their Howling Laser attack. Seeing what his wife had done Minato created a Rasengan in one hand and placed his other hand on her shoulder. In multiple yellow flashes Minato slammed Rasengan after Rasengan into each of the gathered Garurumon before returning to his wife's side, causing her to promptly retract her chains. None of the Champion level Digimon moved and then in less than three seconds every last Garurumon was rendered into data.

"That was quick." Kushina commented, sheathing her sword.

"Yeah," Minato agreed with a nod of his head. "Let's get moving and find the next group." He finished, as he and Kushina disappeared in a blur of speed in search for the next group of invading Digimon.

* * *

><p>Racing through the empty streets of Shinjuku as best they could KendoGarurumon made his way to the center of the city with Rika and Naruto riding on his back, Naruto holding his dark red D-arc in his hand so he could see what BurningGreymon was seeing from high above the city, though he would have to land soon since not too long ago the snowstorm had started up again. Since leaving the Nonaka home BurningGreymon had been keeping a survey of the city and reported to his Tamer everything he had seen through their mental link.<p>

BurningGreymon saw something going down near the park and knew that it wasn't anywhere near where Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina and Minato said they were going to be. Heading in that direction the dragon Digimon saw Gargomon and Growlmon fighting against a group of white colored Agumon and a bird like Digimon with purple and white feathers and long bent beak tipped white, with Takato and Henry standing behind their respective Digimon watching the battle carefully.

The information on the Digimon appeared on Naruto's D-arc, as BurningGreymon watched the other Tamer and Digimon's battle from above. "SnowAgumon," Naruto began reading the information out loud so Rika knew what the others were up against. "Rookie level Vaccine type Digimon. It's an Agumon that learned to live in cold climates, besides that there doesn't seem to be anything important about it. Its attacks consist of Frozen Wind, Hail Storm, and Freeze Beam." He said before the image of the other Digimon appeared and he started to read the information of that Digimon. "Penguinmon, it's also a Rookie and Vaccine type. It lacks the ability to fly and has a weakness to heat. It can move faster when sliding on its belly on ice and can use its wings to swim easily through water with the use of its wings. Its attacks are Eternal Slapping, Sliding Attack, and Ice Prism." Naruto finished reading.

'_Should I help them?' _BurningGreymon asked.

'_No,'_ Naruto replied shaking his head. _'Both Gargomon and Growlmon' are Champion and Growlmon is stronger than the average Virus type, so even the type disadvantage isn't that much of an issue. The only real problem is that they're outnumbered but they should be able to handle it.'_ The whiskered blonde said confidently, Rika agreeing with him when he told her his decision. _'Go ahead and come back now. We shouldn't be too far away from the center of all this now.'_ Naruto finished instructing his Digimon.

'_Alright,'_ BurningGreymon replied, cutting off the mental connection and heading towards them.

"We might have a problem here." KendoGarurumon said, causing both Tamers to look ahead of them to see a group of Digimon standing together, side by side, which they easily recognized as Frigimon a Digimon that looked like a cross between a bear and a snowman.

Grabbing her D-arc Rika brought up the information on Frigimon, though she knew the snow Digimon's main attack the redhead wanted to know what other attacks the Digimon had to be better prepared. "Frigimon, Champion level, attacks are Subzero Ice Punch, Snow Ball, and Icy Breath." Rika read.

One by one the Frigimon raised their arms and punched forward as they simultaneously said. "Subzero Ice Punch!" A force of cold energy flew from their fists directly at KendoGarurumon and the two Tamers, the places that the Frigimon's attacks impacted icing over dangerously.

Trying to avoid the attacks KendoGarurumon started to swerve hazardously, the wheels that granted him enhanced greater speed working against him, until he hit a practically harsh part of the ice covered road and tipped over crashing into the ground. Rika and Naruto were thrown off the armored wolf's back; luckily their fall was broken by the snow that covered the ground.

"Well that wasn't fun." Naruto muttered picking himself up off the ground and brushing off the snow from his white cloak. Walking over to Rika he helped the redhead up.

Rika let out a small groan as she held her head, leaning into Naruto a bit to help support her, before she focused her attention on her partner Digimon. "KendoGarurumon are you alright?" The red haired Tamer asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." KendoGarurumon replied, with just a bit of pain in his voice.

The Tamers and KendoGarurumon turned their attention to the Frigimon that were just standing there, not moving to attack them or get any closer at all just standing perfectly still.

"What do we do now?" Rika asked out loud.

"We kick their snow white asses of course." Naruto said obviously.

"Should have guessed that you were going to say something like that," Rika said to herself, not even bothering to reprimand her boyfriend for his use of language. Looking to her partner Rika continued, "You should turn into Lobomon, your speed won't be any use against them." She told him.

"Right," KendoGarurumon murmured, nodding his head in agreement. "KendoGarurumon Slide Digivolve to…" Blue strands surrounded KendoGarurumon in the shape of an egg and when they disappeared someone else was standing in the wolf Digimon's spot, "Lobomon!" The Warrior of Light declared clearly. Lobomon had a white body suit under light grey and blue armor, with a majority of his face hidden by a wolf like helmet that only left his red eyes and mouth visible with some of his short blonde hair coming out of the back. He had clawed feet and long blue scarf with purple strips that fell all the way down to almost the ground, and black belts around his waist and his thighs, "Anyone have a plan?" Lobomon asked, looking toward the wall of Frigimon.

"Let's try this." Naruto started, forming a familiar cross hand sign, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" The blonde shinobi said and in three poofs of smoke three identical copies of whisker marked Tamer appeared. With a silent command the three Kage Bunshins took off in different directions as they ran toward the Frigimon. Pulling out some kunai and shuriken the bunshins threw them all at the Frigimon.

As one cohesive unit the Frigimon formed and gathered snowballs in their hands before firing them all at the approaching kunai and shuriken. One by one all the kunai and shuriken were knocked out of the air and falling harming onto the ground.

While all the Frigimon were focused on taking care of the kunai and shuriken Lobomon dashed toward them, when the Frigimon finally took note of Lobomon's quick approach they started to fire a combination of their Snowball and Subzero Ice Punch attacks at him. The Warrior of Light put the training that Kushina had forced on him and Flamemon through to good use, as he expertly dodged the attacks, with a few close calls. When he was close enough Lobomon jumped over the Frigimon and gathered energy to the blaster on his left hands, "Howling Laser!" The Champion level Digimon cried releasing the gathered light energy in multiple blasts that rained down on the Frigimon.

The Frigimon did their best to protect themselves and survive the onslaught, when Lobomon stopped firing and landed behind them they turned and faced the short blonde haired Digimon marks of where the Howling Laser impacted all over their bodies.

Lobomon had a smirk on his face seeing all the Frigimon focused on him. "You're looking the wrong way." He told them, sure that if they could then they would have expressions of confusing on their frigid faces. Their confusion would have only become more evident when they heard the voices of the Tamers behind them.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Rika's voice shouted loudly.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted just as loudly.

Turning back around to face the Tamers, the Frigimon were just in time to see a raging inferno engulf a majority of them. One of the good things about having ninja as partners Lobomon decided was that they could take care of themselves and fight on their own from time to time, though at Rika and Naruto's level they couldn't do it all on their own like the older shinobi probably could. When the fires of Naruto and Rika's combined jutsu started to die down they saw that a couple of Frigimon managed to survive the inferno, and only the bit of data that was left over signified what happened to the other Frigimon.

"Pyro Tornado!" A male voice yelled, as a twister of fire suddenly appeared and slammed into one of the remaining Frigimon.

Seeing an opening Lobomon grabbed a stick like object from his waist. Placing the object against the palm of his hand a blade of light shot out of the other end, on more than one occasion Naruto had commented how Lobomon's Licht Scwert, or simply Light Sword, looked a lot like a light saber from Star Wars. "Lobo Kendo," Lobomon said when the blade of light appeared before he rushed the remaining Frigimon and slammed it against the snow Digimon's back and came out his front.

When tornado of fire died down it revealed a Digimon wearing a black body suit under armor that was majorly colored dark red, with some gold accents, white chest plate, a few black spikes, and holes on certain parts of its body armor, delivering a kick to the side of the Frigimon's head, flames coming out of the three holes of its white plate armor near his feet. On the Digimon's face was a mask with three horns coming out the top that hid a majority of its face except for his blue eyes and red marks on its cheeks, and white belts near his waist and holding up the armor around his thighs. This was Agunimon the Legendary Warrior of Fire.

In an instant both Frigimon burst into data, data that was absorbed, along with the data of the other defeated Frigimon, by Agunimon and Lobomon, "Sorry I'm late." Agunimon apologized after he and Lobomon finished loading the data of the defeated Digimon. "I had to land after the blizzard started getting worse." He explained. And honestly now that the adrenaline rush of the fight was coming to an end the others noticed the snow that falling harshly all around them.

"Well better late than never." Lobomon replied with a smirk, as he and his friend bumped fists silently congratulating each other on taking down their respective opponent.

"We should get moving." Rika said, stepping closer to the two Champion level Digimon with Naruto beside her, her voice slightly muffled by the high winds that the storm was producing. Both Tamers channeling a continuous flow of charka around their bodies to help stay warm, "The snowstorm looks like it is only getting worse and we still have a distance to go before we get to the center of it." She told them. In the distance they could all see a structure that wasn't a part of their home city, though none of them could really make out what it was from where they were standing because of the storm though.

"Right," The male Tamer and Digimon said in agreement before they all started moving toward the structure that most likely served as the base for the invading Digimon.

* * *

><p>Within said structure IceLeomon and BlueMeramon sat in a throne room discussing the plans of their invasion when the doors to the throne room opened and let in a third Digimon. The Digimon looked a lot like a Wizardmon except that a majority of its outfit was white and the tip of its staff was in the shape of a snowflake instead of a sun.<p>

"Lord IceLeomon, Lord BlueMeramon." The Digimon said falling to one knee.

"What is it Sorcermon?" IceLeomon growled at the Digimon under his direct command.

"My Lords, there have been reports of humans and Digimon working together to defeat some of our forces." The now named Sorcermon answered without standing or taking his eyes off the ground.

"What?!" BlueMeramon growled, the flames that surrounded his body seeming to burn even hotter.

"Any news on who the Digimon that are fighting us are? Or how many of them there are?" IceLeomon continued to question his follower.

"No Lord IceLeomon." Sorcermon replied, a hint of fear in his voice at giving the two Ultimate level Digimon such news. "Though there are reports that the humans that are opposing your rule possess powers similar to those of Digimon." The ice sorcerer supplied. "And recently we lost communication with the Frigimon that were to guard the castle's front entrance." Sorcermon added.

IceLeomon contemplated the situation silently to himself for a moment before focusing his attention to the still kneeling Sorcermon. "If what you say about the Frigimon is true than that most likely means that whoever defeated them is heading in this direction. Prepare yourself Sorcermon; I want you to greet them when they arrive." The large fanged grin that IceLeomon wore at the end of his order left little doubt in the Champion level Digimon's mind exactly what IceLeomon expected from him.

"Understood Lord IceLeomon," Sorcermon answered nodding his head respectfully.

"Inform Hyogamon that I expect him to help you with this assignment." BlueMeramon told the ice wizard, as the Digimon stood up.

"Yes Lord BlueMeramon." Sorcermon replied, bowing to blue flamed covered Digimon before exiting the room. Once the ice sorcerer left the throne room he let out a breath he had been unknowingly holding, as his body relaxed, only to tense back up once he heard a voice coming down the hall from the throne room.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Sorcermon." A gruff voice said.

Looking to his left in the direction the voice had come from Sorcermon saw a Digimon with a large resemblance to that of Ogremon with the exception that this Digimon's skin was gray blue, had ice jutting out from various parts of its body, and carried with it a sharpened ice club.

"Hyogamon," Sorcermon said almost distastefully as he stared at the ice ogre Digimon. Hyogamon was BlueMeramon's second in command just like he was IceLeomon's, so they were of equal standing in terms of rank, who was more powerful between the two had never determined. Hiding the disgust he felt for the Digimon Sorcermon informed him of BlueMeramon's orders. "Hyogamon, you are to help me confront the enemy once they arrive." He told his fellow Champion level Digimon.

If he could have Hyogamon would have sneered at the ice wizard. "As if I would ever follow the orders of that fucking cat," Hyogamon scoffed the bad blood between the two existing just like it did between their counterparts of Leomon and Ogremon.

"These were the orders expressively given by Lord BlueMeramon." Sorcermon said steadily.

While Hyogamon grumbled a bit but complied with his superior's commands as the two ice Digimon' went off to prepare themselves for the eventual meeting between them and their opponents.

* * *

><p>When the Tamers and Digimon of Fire and Light eventually made it to the structure they finally realized that it was a castle made completely out of ice that was located at the very center of the city, snow clouds circulating the tallest tower of the castle ominously. The ice castle seemed to be a mixture between intricately carved walls and ice spikes that extended out at random directions.<p>

"So, how do we get in?" Agunimon asked, as he stared at the giant ice doors.

"How about we try knocking," Rika suggested, stepping forward and gathering chakra into her fist. Rika slammed her fist into the door, and for a moment nothing seemed to happen before cracks started to spread from the point of impact before the ice door shattered completely.

'_Scary.'_ Naruto, Lobomon, and Agunimon all thought simultaneously as they looked on at' the result of Tsunade's training.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Rika asked looking back over her shoulder as she stepped over the debris that was once the castle's front door. The male Tamer and Digimon immediately hurried after the redhead fearful of incurring the amethyst eyed Tamer's wrath and having to deal with her super strength.

After walking through the destroyed ice doors the Tamer and Digimon team walked down a hallway made entirely out of ice, icicles jutting out of the ground. Soon they came to cavern that was better designed than the hallway that they just came from so that it actually looked like a room and not just an ice cave. Across from them, on the other side of the room, there seemed to be a few other hallways that seemed to branch out in different directions.

Walking to the center of the room they tried to figure out which passageway they should take. But before any sort of decision could be made by them a hole opened up directly underneath Naruto and Agunimon, causing the blonde Tamer and Digimon to fall in before the hole closed up behind them.

Rika just stared at the spot that her boyfriend had been standing not even a second earlier, her mind not quiet understanding the events that had just transpired, before her eyes widened in panic, "Naruto!" She shouted desperately once more channeling charka into her hand, though a lot more than last time, and slamming her fist into the ground. When floor shattered beneath her she was dismayed to see that the hole that had stolen away her boyfriend wasn't there. "No," Rika muttered going through a quick series of hand seals and jumping up into the air before unleashing her jutsu, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" From her mouth Rika released one of her strongest jutsu that took the shape of a dragon's head. Steam filled the room the moment that Rika's jutsu hit the ground, Lobomon threw his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the intense heat that was produced, when the steam eventually dispersed it only revealed a newly made pond of melted ice.

Rika almost let out a cry of frustration, as she tried to regain her breath. The Goryuka was her strongest fire jutsu and the redhead knew that she didn't have the chakra to do it often, but having her boyfriend disappear down a hole while in enemy territory caused the normally calm redhead to freak out a bit. Rika was about to try again when she felt Lobomon put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rika stop." Lobomon said two B-rank jutsu one right after the other was most likely too much for his Tamer to handle at the moment. "There is nothing we can do to help him if you exhaust yourself now. The best thing' we can do is move on ahead and hope we meet up later." The Warrior of Light told her seriously. "Besides," The Champion level Digimon continued doing his best to reassure his partner. "Agunimon is with him, they will both be fine."

Rika took a couple calming breaths, Kushina and Tsunade would have been disappointed in her as her teachers for her losing control of herself though it was just as likely that the redheaded mother would have reacted the same way in her attempt to retrieve her son. "Right," The amethyst eyed kunoichi eventually said nodding her, muttering a quick thanks to her partner, before focusing on the passageways at the other end of the room.

At some point the other halls had darkened, the lights that illuminated them have been put out somehow and if they looked closely the female Tamer and light Digimon could see ice slowly creeping out of the darkened hallways, with the exception of one passageway which was a clearly meant that Rika and Lobomon were meant to go down that corridor.

"Come on let's go." Rika said seriously, a dangerous gleam in her eye, as she stared to walk down the lit hallway.

For a moment Lobomon almost felt sorry for whatever opponent they would be facing, almost. As scary as his Tamer could be at times Lobomon had learned that Rika was only ever truly dangerous when someone, be it human or Digimon, threatened her blonde boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Falling through the opening that had appeared underneath Naruto and Agunimon, the blonde pair found themselves quickly being carried away on a slide made out of ice. For a couple of minutes their screams resonated through the tunnel until they finally reached the end of their impromptu little slide, the light momentarily blinding them as they exited the tunnel.<p>

"Ow! Agunimon get off!" Naruto shouted at his partner. The Tamer of Fire and the Warrior of Fire landing in a heap upon their exit, with Agunimon landing on top of Naruto.

"Ah! Sorry!" Agunimon replied, scrambling off his Tamer and giving him a sheepish grin.

Naruto grumbled incoherently for a bit as he picked himself up, just then noticing that his white cloak was missing. It must to have been blown off at some point during their fall because of the speeds they were previously going at, "Any idea where we are?" Naruto asked his partner Digimon, as he looked around the room they ended up in.

"None what so ever," Agunimon replied, looking around the room as well, choosing not to comment on the fact that he had never been there before. The room they found themselves in wasn't all that big or had anything distinguishing about it, even the hole that they had come out of had disappeared as if it had never been there. With how plain and bare the room seemed to be it looked like to both Tamer and Digimon that room was specifically designed to hold prisoners, definitely not somewhere they wanted to be.

"Well there has to be some way out." Naruto said looking at the walls of the room far more carefully hoping to find something that indicated a way to open some hidden door. As if in response to what Naruto had said an opening appeared on one of the walls in the room, though neither blonde rushed to the exit once they noticed the shadowed figure standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" Naruto demanded, his hand subtly moving to his kunai pouch as Agunimon ignited the flames on his white armor gauntlets.

"Please wait, I'm not an enemy." The figure pleaded as he stepped into the room revealing himself to Sorcermon.

"Is that so?" Naruto said warily not relaxing his stance at all. He and Agunimon were separated from Rika and Lobomon and Naruto knew that this was the perfect chance for the enemy to try and attack them.

"I mean you no harm." Sorcermon told them, dropping his staff and kicking it off to the side. While not necessary for all his attacks it was necessary for his stronger attacks. "Please, my name is Sorcermon and I need your help." The ice sorcerer finished, holding his hands up to show he was not trying anything to trick them.

Naruto shared a brief glance with Agunimon before returning their attention to the white clad wizard, making sure to remain on guard in case Sorcermon attempted to attack them. "Why should we trust you?" Naruto questioned the ice Digimon. "You're helping to invade the Real World."

"Let me explain." Sorcermon implored, "I am a secret agent spying on IceLeomon and BlueMeramon. I was meant to keep this very situation from happening." Here Sorcermon paused for a moment, as he clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. "But recently my friend and leader of the resistance against IceLeomon and BlueMeramon' was captured and the resistance crumbled." Looking back up at Naruto and Agunimon, Sorcermon had a pleading look in his eye. "Please you must help me rescue him."

Naruto and Agunimon shared another look before the blonde cerulean eyed Tamer let out a sigh, and relaxed his stance and moved his hand away from his kunai pouch. "Fine we'll help you." Naruto told Sorcermon, getting a grateful nod from the sorcerer Digimon. "Lead the way." The blonde shinobi said gesturing for Sorcermon to lead them to wherever his friend was being held. "By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and this is Agunimon." Naruto said introducing himself and his Digimon partner.

"Right," Sorcermon said, picking up his staff and turning to face the door. "We must be careful. There will be some guards spread out all over the castle; we must not let any of them know what we are planning." Sorcermon told them seriously, getting nods of understanding from the blue eyed Tamer and Digimon pair.

Walking carefully down one of the castle's many passageways Naruto asked Sorcermon a question that he had been wondering about. "If you needed our help why didn't you have Rika and Lobomon come with us?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sorcermon stopped mid-step before turning around to face Naruto remorsefully. "I'm sorry, but the last order given to me by BlueMeramon was to have myself and Hyogamon confront you once you arrived at the castle, if I had brought the other Tamer and her Digimon here than the others would have grown suspicious of my intentions." Sorcermon informed them regretfully.

Naruto stood silent for a moment, he was worried about Rika. They were supposed to look after one another, but had ended up separated and yet even so. "It's fine." Naruto assured Sorcermon a grin spreading across his face. "Rika can take care of herself." He stated confidently, Agunimon nodding in agreement plus Rika and Lobomon with her so they would be fine. While he would prefer for him and Rika to be together his girlfriend wasn't some weak damsel that needed someone to save her.

Sorcermon was momentarily caught off guard by the confidence that Naruto had in Rika before accepting that the blonde Tamer would know the teen girl better than he did. "Alright then," Sorcermon eventually said. "Come on we don't have much time to waste." He said hastily leading Naruto and Agunimon towards where Kumamon was being held.

* * *

><p>Back with Rika and Lobomon, the two were currently dashing through the hallway. Lobomon ahead of Rika slashing through any guards, mostly SnowAgumon, Gabumon, and Penguinmon anything above Rookie level was out in the city, they came across with his light swords, absorbing as much of the data of the defeated Digimon as he could while not slowing down. Eventually they came across a set of double doors made entirely out of chiseled ice. Lobomon put away his light saber, as he started to gather energy into his blaster. The Tamer and Warrior of Light had already decided earlier that Lobomon would face any obstacle they came across, so that they could keep Rika's abilities secret from the enemy for as long as possible and give the redhead a chance to recover the chakra that she had used, "Howling Laser!" Lobomon shouted releasing an exceptionally large blast of light energy at the ice doors and blowing them off.<p>

Entering the chamber the room was larger than the previous one with high ceiling. Scattered around the room were ice pillars that either rose up to the ceiling or ended as a spike. Across from them stood a single Digimon, very similar in appearance to the infamous Ogremon.

Lobomon moved to stand protectively in front of his Tamer, as she pulled out her D-arc to scan the blue skinned Digimon. "Hyogamon," Rika began, "Champion level, Virus type. He's a frozen variation of Ogremon making him all brawn and no brains. His attacks are Icy Cudgel, Throwing Ice, and Snow Barrier." The redhead finished, lowering her D-arc to get a good look at the Virus Digimon.

"You got here quicker than I expected." Hyogamon said, almost seeming to find some strange amusement in what he just said. "To bad my opponents turned out to be some little girl and her pet puppy." The ice Digimon continued insultingly.

Rika almost growled at the little girl comment, but there was something more important she needed to know first. "What did you do with Naruto and Agunimon?" Rika asked demandingly.

Hyogamon scoffed at the question as he did his best to sneer at the amethyst eyed kunoichi. "The other human and his Digimon are fighting Sorcermon. But with how weak and pathetic he is I wouldn't be all that surprised if he has already been deleted." The ogre like Digimon replied. "Not that it matters you two won't be getting past me." Hyogamon finished arrogantly. It was just then that Rika and Lobomon noticed the door that was behind Hyogamon.

"Lobomon," Rika started calmly, Lobomon seeming to straighten up a bit at having his Tamer address him. "Walk all over him." She ordered absolutely.

Lobomon grinned a bit at his Tamer's command. "Gladly," He replied before dashing off toward Hyogamon, as he pulled out one of his light swords that had a faint trail of light behind it before igniting completely.

Hyogamon was caught off guard by the speed that the Warrior of Light possessed, just barely lifting his ice club up in time to block the incoming strike from the short blonde haired Digimon. "You're fast." Hyogamon pointed out in what could almost be considered a compliment.

"I know." Lobomon replied, pushing the ogre back and trying to land a kick to his midsection.

Hyogamon didn't even try to block the kick relying on his superior strength to ensure he wasn't hurt too badly by the kick and instead raised his club in an effort to strike down his foe. "Ice Cudgel," Hyogamon exclaimed loudly bringing his ice club down.

From his waist Lobomon calmly and quickly grabbed his second light sword igniting it, and bringing them both forward in an "x" fashion to block the club. Hyogamon growled a bit as he tried to forced his club downward, when he noticed something strange happening. At the point that the two blades of light met the blades seemed to be glowing brighter before it erupted in a burst of light that blasted Hyogamon back.

Hyogamon landed on the frozen floor a short distance away due to the blast. Gingerly opening his eyes he saw a shadowed figure falling over him. It took the ice ogre a few seconds to register the figure as Lobomon with both his Licht Schwert aimed to pierce his chest, as his eyes readjusted themselves due to the light blast he received to the face. Rolling to the side Hyogamon barely avoided being impaled.

Lobomon's ruby colored eyes trailed after Hyogamon, as he tore his Licht Schwert out of the floor by swinging his arms out wide. Twin marks being left in the ground from where they were dragged out. The Digimon of Light tried to press his attack by slashing his light swords across each other and unleashing another blast of light at Hyogamon, only to have his attack blocked.

Coming out of his role Hyogamon got on one knee with the tip of his ice club touching the ground in front of him. "Snow Barrier," The Champion level Virus called out, as he saw light once more gathering in the other Champion's swords. From the point that Hyogamon's ice club touched the ground a wall of ice rose up to block the light blast. Once the ice wall absorbed the blast Hyogamon jumped out from behind it, his free hand extended out toward Lobomon, "Throwing Ice!" He shouted a ball of snow and ice forming in his hand and being immediately fired at the helmet wearing Digimon.

Lobomon tried to block once more by crossing his blades in front of him. Though the power behind the attack proved to be too much for and the Warrior of Light found himself' staggering backwards.

Hyogamon smirked and pressed his momentary advantage. Looking up the blue skinned Digimon noticed that Lobomon came to a stop right below a couple of giant icicles. The Virus Digimon fired off another Throwing Ice, this time his target being the icicles above Lobomon.

"Lobomon move it!" Rika shouted, seeing what Hyogamon's target was and that her Digimon was still too busy recovering to have noticed.

Lobomon didn't even question his Tamer's command, as he jumped to the side the moment that Rika gave it, much to the now scowling Hyogamon's displeasure as the icicles missed his foe completely.

For a moment Hyogamon considered attacking the redhead, but had to focus back on Lobomon when the hybrid Digimon started up his attack again. The invading Digimon found himself hard pressed to block or evade the slashes from Lobomon's light weapons, he might be confident about his strength, even a bit arrogant, but even he wasn't stupid enough to just take all of the Light Digimon's strikes. Lobomon proved to be far more skilled with his swords than Hyogamon who simply swung his club around. Running out of the few ideas he had, as the battle damage he was receiving started to raise, Hyogamon was becoming desperate in finding something that would give him an advantage over Lobomon. Out of the corner of his eye he once more spotted the red haired Tamer and his thoughts from moments earlier resurfaced. With a nasty smirk forming on his already ugly face, a rarely formed plan started to take shape.

Jumping away from Lobomon, Hyogamon once more had the tip of his club touch the ground when he landed. "Snow Barrier," Hyogamon said, but instead of a simple wall of ice forming in front of the Virus various spikes of ice were created all of them heading in Lobomon's direction.

Seeing the incoming attack Lobomon jumped to the side in order to evade it. Standing across from one another the two Champion level Digimon started firing at each other Lobomon his Howling Laser and Hyogamon his Throwing Ice while running in a circle in opposite directions.

The smirk on Hyogamon's face grew wider once he was in place. The redheaded Tamer stood behind him with Lobomon across from him and spike ice wall between them. After launching an extra powerful Throwing Ice at Lobomon, Hyogamon turned around and dashed toward the human.

"Rika!" Lobomon shouted out in concern, as he mentally cursed himself for allowing his Tamer to be put in danger. As her Digimon he was supposed to protect her even if she could do it herself.

"What are you going to do now little girl!" Hyogamon shouted at Rika, his club raised his with the intent of bashing her head in. With his Tamer dead Lobomon would lose himself to a blind rage throwing away whatever skill he possessed and it would be then that Hyogamon would defeat the hybrid Digimon.

Despite the looming threat in front of her that was quickly approaching Rika had an impassive look on her face. Channeling chakra into her fist, which Rika had more than enough time to recover from her earlier use of a B-rank, and slammed it into the ground creating a crater to form before she did a back flip to avoid the debris that rose up from the newly created crater, an shrugging her white cloak off to give her more mobility.

Hyogamon not expecting the redhead's staggering strength was pelted with the rubble from the crater she created. "What the hell was that?!" The Virus Digimon demanded angrily looking at the kunoichi Tamer, who returned his glare with one of cold indifference. "You humans are supposed to be weak!"

"Not all of us." Rika replied, forming the hand seal that her boyfriend favored, "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!" She exclaimed and in twin puffs of smoke two exact copies appeared beside her, surprising and confusing Hyogamon further.

"Don't forget about me." KendoGarurumon growled, having Slide Digivolved to his beast evolution to reach the two quicker, "Lupine Laser!" KendoGarurumon exclaimed releasing a concentrated beam of light from his mouth, and with how focused Hyogamon had been on Rika the ice Digimon didn't have enough time to create a barrier to block it or move out of the way. Grunting in pain from the blast Hyogamon strained to pick himself up from the surprise attack.

While KendoGarurumon distracted Hyogamon, Rika had her two bunshin transform into shuriken and tied ninja wire around them. When Hyogamon picked himself up off the ground Rika threw the two shuriken, using her chakra to control the flight pattern of the two shuriken so they wrapped around Hyogamon before lodging themselves into the ground. Afterwards the bunshin released their transformation and returned to their true form, the ninja wire wrapped around their hands and holding Hyogamon in place.

"What is this?!" Hyogamon shouted, trying desperately to free himself, but Rika and her bunshin were stronger.

"This might not be as impressive as Kushina-kaasan's Chakra Chains." Rika started with a smirk on her face, as she and her clones unsealed the swords from the storage seal on their gloves. "But it will have to do." She continued. The sword that the redhead and her look-a-likes held in her hands had a red hilt that bent at an angle at the end, a golden square guard, and a silver blade that was slowly turning red as she and her kage bunshin channeled their fire element chakra into the blade, the length of the blade and hilt being just a bit longer than the average katana. Taking a calming breath Rika steeled herself for her next move. "Uzu Kenjutsu: Crushing Riptide!" As one the three Rika's released their hold on the ninja wire and rushed toward Hyogamon.

For a moment, less than a second, Hyogamon felt his restrains slacken. But before he could do anything he found himself being slashed apart, the cuts burning hot and his club cut in half. Rika and her two clones moved around Hyogamon faster than the Champion level ice Digimon could keep up, moving expertly around each other and attacking Hyogamon from all sides. To anyone looking at the three redheads, and could actually see them, it would almost look like they were dancing around Hyogamon while swinging their blades in flashes of red. Finally their sword dance came to an end when they performed one final slash at Hyogamon that came in at an angle, when Hyogamon disappeared it would reveal that the final attack created a spiral made out of three lines.

After Rika performed her last attack she had her back to the virus Digimon and the two Kage Bunshins disappeared in a cloud of smoke, red data sprouting from Hyogamon's wounds in place of blood. With Hyogamon gravely wounded KendoGarurumon moved in to finish the Digimon, "Howling Star!" The armored wolf shouted, lowering his wing blades and dashing at Hyogamon bisecting the Digimon at the waist, before coming to a sliding stop next to Rika facing Hyogamon.

"No," Hyogamon muttered faintly eyes wide with fright, before the top half of his body completely burst into data followed by his lower half.

"Let's keep moving." Rika said sheathing her sword after releasing the sheath from the same storage seal and holding it in her hand, as KendoGarurumon finished loading Hyogamon's data. The two of them walking towards the door that Hyogamon was originally standing in front of that opened on its own accord, as Rika and KendoGarurumon approached it.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Agunimon, and Sorcermon were standing around the corner from where Sorcermon claimed his friend was being held. On the way there they had come across a few Digimon, but they were either avoided completely or quickly taken care of by one of the three, and climbed many flights of stares. Sorcermon was surprised by the fact that Naruto could defeat a Digimon, even one that was only a Rookie. Naruto threw a smoke bomb at the two guards obscuring their view, once the two SnowAgumon couldn't see Agunimon moved in quickly and deleted them. When the smoke started to dissipate all Sorcermon saw was Agunimon absorbing blue data into his body.<p>

"We need to be on our guard once we enter." Sorcermon said walking up to the door. "This next room isn't just were Kumamon is kept, but it also acts as BlueMeramon's and IceLeomon's war room, the room where all meetings are held between them and those who follow them." The sorcerer Digimon warned, and Naruto and Agunimon nodding their heads to show that they understood. Placing the head of his staff against the doors Sorcermon opened them and allowed the three blondes entrance.

Entering the room and taking a quick survey the thing that drew all their attention was the ice cage on the far side of the room with a beaten up snow white bear Digimon lying in it. Whatever warning Sorcermon had given before about being cautious were forgotten by said Digimon as he rushed to the cage that contained his friend.

"Kumamon," Sorcermon said softly upon reaching his friend's side.

"S-Sorcermon," Kumamon struggled out weakly, "Wha-What?"

"Don't worry we're here to get you out." Sorcermon said, at that point Kumamon turned his gaze from his friend to the blonde Digimon and human that stood behind him.

While Kumamon and Sorcermon were busy talking to one another Naruto had pulled out his D-arc to get what information he could on the Digimon he had never seen before. "Let's see the polar bear in green armor is Kumamon." Naruto started loud enough for Agunimon to hear, but not loud enough for to bother the reunited friends. "Huh, he's like you Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Ice and the Sergeant of the Polar Army Arctic Defense Unit; they must be the rebels that Sorcermon mentioned. His attacks are Blizzard Blaster, Frozen Tundra, and Crystal Freeze." Naruto finished reading before looking at his partner. "Did you know about their being other Legendary Warriors?" He asked.

"First I heard of it." Agunimon replied before seeing Sorcermon gesturing them to come closer.

"Kumamon, these are Agunimon and his Tamer Naruto they have come to help." Sorcermon said, introducing everyone, before focusing in on Agunimon. "Please if you could use your flames to melt the ice." Sorcermon continued. The ice that made up Kumamon's cage was almost unbreakable, and since anyone who was supposed to have access to this room only had ice type attacks there would normally be no way to free the Legendary Warrior of Ice.

"Sure," Agunimon said, coating his hands with fire and placing them against two bars that made up the cage.

While Agunimon worked on freeing Kumamon, Naruto struck up a conversation with the caged bear, "Can you tell us how you ended up like this?" The whisker marked shinobi asked.

Kumamon weakly nodded his head. "I was fighting IceLeomon." The polar bear like Digimon started. "Normally whenever we fight I win and IceLeomon and his men are forced to retreat, but this time was different. He was stronger than he ever was before. IceLeomon mentioned a couple of times that he obtained his power from someone who wanted me to be handed over to them." Kumamon informed them.

"Did IceLeomon ever mention who it was that gave him his extra boost in power?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kumamon replied with a shake of his head. Even with all the time that IceLeomon spent taunting him he had never mentioned who exactly had given him his new found power or asked for his capture.

Naruto was curious about the identity of the unknown collaborator and what they wanted with Kumamon. Just then Agunimon finished melting the ice bars enough to be able to snap them off. Moving forward Sorcermon helped his friend out of the cage.

"Don't worry Kumamon everything is going to be ok now." Sorcermon said, supporting Kumamon so the white furred bear could stand.

"Out of all the Digimon that I expected that would betray me." A voice from above them said. Looking up the four of them saw IceLeomon standing on a platform looking down at them. "I never would have expected you Sorcermon." IceLeomon continued, "You who followed my commands so loyally for years."

"Each command which I will never be able to atone for. On your orders how many Digimon have I deleted simply because you commanded it? The only way I've ever been able to justify my actions all these years is with the knowledge that I have been able to help prevent countless other Digimon from losing their lives at your hands, or those of your followers. But no more! I will not let you harm another Digimon ever again!" Sorcermon shouted hatred for what he had done and IceLeomon clearly evident in his voice.

"Do you think that you have the power to stop me?" IceLeomon questioned his former second snidely.

"Doesn't have to," Naruto said, as he and Agunimon stepped between Sorcermon and Kumamon and IceLeomon, "Because we will."

"Oh?" IceLeomon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This is our home and we will protect it." Naruto stated determinedly. "You ready Agunimon?" He asked his partner.

"Ready," Agunimon replied firmly, both his fists ignited in flames.

"If you two are so determined to meet your end than I will oblige you," IceLeomon said, jumping off the platform and landing on the ground. "Then I will take care of you Sorcermon."

Sorcermon was about to say something back when Naruto held out his hand to stop him. "We'll take care of this." Naruto stated.

"Are you sure?" Sorcermon asked his ally.

"Yeah," The blonde shinobi answered with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Out in the frozen city that was better known as Shinjuku Minato and Kushina just finished dealing with another group of Digimon when Jiraiya and Tsunade showed up.<p>

"So how are things going here?" Jiraiya asked his student.

"We just finished here." Minato replied, "And you?"

"Tsunade and I have taken care of all the Digimon that appeared in the east and west parts of the city." Jiraiya stated, with Tsunade nodding her head in agreement and confirmation.

"So all that leaves." Minato started in a murmur.

"Is that giant ice sculpture in the middle of the city," Tsunade finished, as she and the others looked at what they could see of the ice castle. "What about Naruto and Rika?" The Slug Sannin asked in slight concern for her godson and apprentice.

"They should be there by now." The blonde shinobi answered.

Tsunade looked at him curiously. "Then why don't we use your Hiraishin jutsu, flash to them, and end this?" The blonde Sannin inquired.

"We can't," Kushina said, drawing the two Sannin's attention to her. "This is Naru-chan and Rika-chan's responsibility as Tamers. We can't fight their battles for them; if we did then all of us training them would have been pointless." The redheaded Uzumaki said solemnly. As a mother she didn't want to do anything more than go to her children's side and protect them from everything that might wish to harm them, but as a kunoichi she had to let the two of them face any challenges that came their way on their own. Unless of course they weren't strong enough to face that challenge yet, then Kushina would show everyone why the Uzumaki were so feared back in the Elemental Nations.

"Alright," Tsunade relented, but then a look of confusion crossed her face when she saw Kushina making her way toward the ice castle. "What are you doing?" The blonde kunoichi asked one of her former students.

"Just because I'm going to let them fight their own battles doesn't mean I'm just going to sit back and do nothing!" Kushina said back a fire in her eyes, the same fire all mothers had when on a mission to protect their children. "If either Naru-chan or Rika-chan' need any help I want to be there to give it." The redhead told them. The remaining former Konoha shinobi exchanged glances before following after the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p>After dealing with Hyogamon, Rika and Lobomon, slide evolving back to the Human Warrior of Light after absorbing Hyogamon's data, went through the doors that the ice ogre was guarding. Not long afterwards they came to a set of double doors that Lobomon said he could sense one of the two powerful data signature's coming from within.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" Rika asked her partner Digimon. If the Digimon inside really was as strong as Lobomon claimed to be then they had to be careful before entering.

"Yeah," Lobomon said nodding his head seriously.

Throwing the double doors open the red haired Tamer and Warrior of Light walked into what looked like a throne room. There were pillars of ice that went all the way up to the ceiling across from each other all the way to two thrones at the other end of the room. On one side of the room there were windows that showed the frozen city outside and that the blizzard was raging. Sitting on one of the thrones was a Digimon made entirely out of blue fire watching them intently.

"So Hyogamon was defeated." The blue flamed Digimon said coldly without any concern for his former subordinate's demise, "How disappointing."

Once more Rika pulled out her D-arc as she scanned the data off the Digimon that had yet to stand up from his throne. "BlueMeramon this guy gives a whole new definition to freezer burn. Virus type and Ultimate level, that's not good." Rika said with a hint of worry in her voice as she read that last part. "His attacks are Ice Phantom, Cold Flame, and Vision Blinder." The redheaded Tamer finished reading and then focused on her Digimon. "Do you think you can take him?" She asked him.

"Don't know," Lobomon replied honestly his body tense, "Only one way to find out." He continued pulling out a Licht Schwert and activated it.

"So you intend on fighting me?" BlueMeramon asked rhetorically as he stood up from his throne, "Very well then."

Without any visible signal the two Digimon rushed at each other and met in the middle of the room. Lobomon's light blade clashing against BlueMeramon's intensely burning hands. The air around the two Digimon seemed to fluctuate between being extremely hot and cold, blue flames and beams of light surging from where they crossed. Lobomon struggled as he pushed against the deadlock he found himself in with BlueMeramon and not be overpowered, but the blue fire Digimon didn't seem to be putting that much effort in keeping up the stalemate. The Warrior of Light knew that if he tried to reach for his other light sword then BlueMeramon would definitely overwhelm him if he released his hold on his Licht Schwert if even for a second.

Rika also noticed the trouble that Lobomon was having and knew she had to do something quickly or her Digimon would be overwhelmed. Grabbing a card from her deck holster she slashed it through her D-arc. "Digi-Modify… Crystal Fire Activate!" Rika said.

Lobomon could feel the immense power boost that the modify card gave him and he started to push back against BlueMeramon with a lot more ease. BlueMeramon noticed how the tables seemed to have been turned, but the smirk that he had on his face insinuated how little he was bothered by that fact.

"So this is the power that a Digimon with a Tamer possess." BlueMeramon said, his gaze briefly shifted to Rika with a hungry look in his solid red with white pupil colored eyes. "Incredible." He muttered.

The growl that escaped Lobomon at that moment would have been something more fitting for when he was KendoGarurumon at the look his opponent was giving his Tamer. Using his new found strength Lobomon pushed BlueMeramon back and held up his blaster, "Howling Laser!" Lobomon exclaimed the strengthened blast of light, easily being double its normal size, slamming into BlueMeramon and creating a small explosion.

When the smoke cleared it revealed BlueMeramon completely unharmed with his arms crossed defensively in front of him. "Not bad, but you will have to do much better if you want to beat me." BlueMeramon told the Human Warrior of Light, as the flames that made up his hand grew bigger, "Cold Flame!" The blue flame Digimon exclaimed releasing a blast of cold fire at Lobomon.

Lobomon jumped to the side to avoid the attack, but the end of his scarf was still hit by the blue flames. When the flames around it died down the tip of his scarf was frozen solid, but under the ice the Warrior of Light could also see some serious scorch marks. "That was close." Lobomon muttered, his eyes narrowing at the condition of his scarf. Focusing back on BlueMeramon Lobomon grabbed his second light sword and slashed both of them against each other unleashing a ball of light at BlueMeramon.

"Do you think something like that can stop me?" BlueMeramon asked mockingly, slapping the blast of light away with his right arm making it sail off to the side.

"Let's try this then." Lobomon said as blue strands surrounded him. "Lobomon Slide Digivolve to… KendoGarurumon!" From the blue Digi-egg KendoGarurumon appeared with a howl. Opening his mouth he gathered light energy into it, "Lupine Laser!" The blast of light KendoGarurumon released dwarfed the previous one and moved much faster, his attack still increased from the Crystal Fire Modify card.

BlueMeramon's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he threw his arms up in front of him to block the beam of light, though he let out a grunt of pain when the white light impacted. That grunt soon turned into mad cackling. "That's better! Now we have a real fight!" BlueMeramon shouted gleefully.

KendoGarurumon growled at how casually BlueMeramon was treating their fight. Lowering his wings blades the armored wolf charged the Ultimate level Digimon, "Howling Star!" The wolf said, the blades trailing a bit of light behind them.

BlueMeramon smirked at KendoGarurumon's approaching form. "Heh, you shouldn't be so rash, Ice Phantom." BlueMeramon said releasing freezing cold air from his mouth. The icy air moved towards KendoGarurumon, freezing the ground as it passed over it. Seeing the affects that BlueMeramon's attack was having KendoGarurumon knew he only had one choice. He was moving too fast to stop at this point and change directions, so with a mighty push the Beast Warrior of Light kicked off the ground and moved above the ice wind. BlueMeramon tried to hit him with a couple of Cold Flames while the wolf Digimon was in the air, but KendoGarurumon's wing blades gave him some movability as he was able to glide through the air for short moments and was able to redirect himself towards one of the ice pillars. KendoGarurumon used the pillar of sorts quickly jumping off of it and moving out of the way of BlueMeramon's Cold Flame attack completely.

Back on the ground KendoGarurumon started to move around his opponent, choosing to not go full speed so that he could turn more easily and didn't get close to avoid BlueMeramon's ice attacks. Encircling the ice Digimon KendoGarurumon fired countless Lupine Lasers at him. With how KendoGarurumon was moving around him in a circle there was no way for the cold blue flamed Digimon to avoid or block all the blasts, so he did his best to defend himself.

"Ha, don't tell me you're afraid to get close now." BlueMeramon taunted, "Fine if you won't come to me then I will come to you, Vision Blinder!" The flames that made up BlueMeramon became blinding, forcing KendoGarurumon and Rika to close their eyes instinctively to shield themselves from the blinding light. When they could open their eyes again it was to the horrifying sight of BlueMeramon standing in front of KendoGarurumon, "What now mutt?" The Ultimate level Digimon asked before he began to punch KendoGarurumon relentlessly, scorch marks appearing where BlueMeramon punched him before freezing over.

For a while KendoGarurumon suffered under BlueMeramon's barrage unable to move as his body was slowly frozen over, till a voice shouted and a small black blur impacted with the side of the Virus type's head.

"Lighting Paw!" The blur revealed itself to be a black furred cat with purple gloves, long purple stripped tail, and purple tipped ears. Following the punch the black cat spun itself around and sent a kick at BlueMeramon, "Lightning Kick!" The surprise attack and the quick succession that the punch and kick were executed caused BlueMeramon to stumble back and put a bit of space between him and the two Digimon.

Rika easily recognized the small feline Digimon as BlackGatomon, and while happy for the black furred cat's assistance in helping her partner, it also meant that BlackGatomon's Tamer was also there.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble, Rika." A female voice said almost emotionlessly, almost because there was a hint of amusement in the voice, from behind the redhead. Turning around Rika saw Alice standing behind her looking as indifferent as ever and wearing the same style of clothes as before.

"How did you get here?" Was Rika's immediate response, feelings of contradiction raging within her, asking the question that was at the forefront of her mind.

"Through the front door of course," Alice replied factually a small smile appearing on her beautiful face as her gaze shifted from the two on one Digimon battle to her fellow Tamer. "It seems someone decided to bust them down, after that it wasn't hard to follow the trail of destruction that I knew only one person could possibly cause." She continued slyly. Rika did her best to retain her composure, now was definitely not the best time to lose her temper. "Where is Naruto-kun I was sure he would be here?" Alice finished looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy she had become so infatuated with in the last few months. Sometimes Alice really made it hard for Rika.

"We were separated." Rika answered shortly.

"Disappointing." Was Alice's rather simple reply.

"Ah, so it's two against one now." The sound of BlueMeramon's voice making that statement caused both female Tamers to redirect their attention back to the flaming blue behemoth, said Digimon's gaze shifting between the wolf and cat Digimon that stood defiantly in front of him. "That's fine I was starting to get bored anyway." He claimed with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, as if the idea of facing multiple opponents really wasn't that much of a bother for him.

"You shouldn't be so confident." Rika told the Ultimate level Digimon. While she was loathed to admit it Alice was a noteworthy Tamer and BlackGatomon was no slouch either. With both of them and their Digimon working together it was unlikely that they wouldn't defeat BlueMeramon now.

BlueMeramon burst out laughing at Rika's declaration, the sound of the Digimon's laughter unnerving his enemy more than any would like to admit, as it descended into insanity. "Tell me child," BlueMeramon managed to get out as he regained his composure. "Do you think your Digimon is the only one with the power of Slide Evolution?" The question managed to do more than just simply confuse the four. But that question was soon answered by the Digimon's following actions. "BlueMeramon Slide Digivolve to…" The flames that covered BlueMeramon grew brighter and uncontrollable as they completely distorted the Digimon's image until it became unrecognizable. The flames produced heat with such intensity that the entire room of ice started to melt away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rika shouted over the raging flames.

"Nothing good," Her partner replied obviously with a hint of distress, as he and BlackGatomon moving stand protectively in front of their Tamers.

When the flames finally started to die down the first thing that they all saw was a torso, a bare torso, a bare naked human torso. Luckily for both young women the lower half of the Digimon was still obscured by uncontainable blue flames. Next to appear was a metal skull with gleaming red eyes and blue flame styled like hair sprouting out the back. The flames that surrounded the Digimon seemed to solidify and become chains that wrapped themselves completely around the Digimon's chest and arms, as they worked to suppress the intense flames as best they could. Luckily when the blue fire died down around the Digimon's lower half it revealed that he was wearing black jeans, with a red outlined yellow flames design on his thighs and black boots with a metal skull and wings on the front of each.

"…SkullMeramon!" The Digimon announced, shouting his name for everyone to hear, as his blue flames intensified for a moment before dying back down.

The Digimon and their Tamers looked on in equal parts shock, awe, and fear. They had seen rogue Digimon Digivolve before in the heat of battle, but this would mark the first time a Digimon ever Slide Digivolved into one of its other Digivolutions. Something that only Agunimon/BurningGreymon and Lobomon/KendoGarurumon had ever been able to do before. With slightly trembling hands Alice lifted her D-arc to scan the Digimon, though neither Tamer really needed as they recognized him from the first season of the Digimon TV show.

With eyes shifting between the screen' of the black D-arc with a purple ring, almost worried that the Digimon would attack while she was distracted, Alice read out what information her Digivice was able to display. Ignoring the name the blonde started with the most essential part. "Ultimate level, Data type," Alice said, "His attacks are Metal Fireball, Flame Chain, and Blacking Iron Whip." She finished with a grimace, none of those attacks sounded all that reassuring.

No sooner than Alice finish did SkullMeramon launched his first attack, "Blacking Iron Whip!" The chains surrounding his body coming alive flew at the Tamers and their Digimon intent on striking them down.

Without a moment's hesitation Rika grabbed Alice and pulled both of them onto KendoGarurumon, BlackGatomon climbing onto the armor wearing wolf of her own occurred, before the Beast Warrior of Light dashed away from where they were standing, water being kicked up behind him from the melted ice, as the flaming metal chains struck where they were standing not even a second ago. For several minutes they did nothing but dodge the endless chains that SkullMeramon sent after them, KendoGarurumon barely being able to keep out of the Ultimate level Digimon's reach. Finally a pause in the attack came and Rika knew that they had to take this chance or risk being under another onslaught.

With a bit of encouragement KendoGarurumon charged at SkullMeramon, after letting the two Tamers off, BlackGatomon soon following after, after Alice reassured the small feline that she would be fine.

For the most part SkullMeramon ignored the two female Tamers his attention focused on the two Digimon, who in his opinion were rushing to their deaths, "Metal Fireball!" With his mouth wide open SkullMeramon launched to balls of melted metal that were coated in his signature blue flames.

Though with practiced ease KendoGarurumon managed to avoid the fireballs, countless hours dodging Kushina's Goukakyu no Jutsu in the name of training finally paying off, it only helped that the Beast Warrior wasn't using the wheels attached to the back of his legs to boost his speed. BlackGatomon not having KendoGarurumon's training chose to stay close to the Hybrid Champion level Digimon.

SkullMeramon didn't look all that distressed by the fact that his two opponents were dodging his attack as a sadistic grin appeared on his metal face. All this meant was that he would get the pleasure of tearing them apart himself, "Flame Chain!" SkullMeramon swung a single chain at the duo. The difference between this attack and his Blacking Iron Whip was that with one whip he could swing it much faster and with much more power behind it. The chain managed to wrap itself around KendoGarurumon's neck and with an impressive show of strength SkullMeramon swung the wolf around and threw him into one of the ice pillars causing it to collapse around him.

While concerned for her fellow Digimon, BlackGatomon remained focused on attacking SkullMeramon as she jumped up into the air, "Lighting Kick!" BlackGatomon shouted loudly only for her leg to be grabbed by SkullMeramon while she was in midair, resulting in her ending up dangling by her foot.

Struggling to pick himself up from where he laid KendoGarurumon saw BlackGatomon being held by SkullMeramon. Gathering light energy into his mouth the armored wolf fired short bursts of light instead of the single one blast. The beams of light impacted close to SkullMeramon's eyes blinding the Ultimate level Digimon momentarily and causing him to release his hold on the feline Digimon. Lowering his wing blades once more KendoGarurumon dashed at SkullMeramon at full speed now that BlackGatomon had been released, "Howling Star!" Light energy being used to enhance the blades strength.

SkullMeramon could feel KendoGarurumon's wing blades cutting into his skin as he passed him by. Luckily the chains that covered a majority of his body kept the blades from going to deep. SkullMeramon swung himself around afterwards one of his many chains in hand, "Flame Chain!" He shouted, the chain whipping at KendoGarurumon's back. Though with him distracted as he was with wanting to make KendoGarurumon suffer BlackGatomon was able attack him from behind.

"Lighting Kick!" Though she put as much power behind her kick as she could all BlackGatomon's attack managed to do was cause SkullMeramon to stumble forward a bit.

Turning to face the black furred cat SkullMeramon was about to attack her when a kunai bounced off the side of his metal skull, sparks appearing for an instant. Looking toward where the kunai came from blue flame using Digimon was surprised to see the redheaded Tamer with her hand out stretched. Next to her he saw the other female Tamer slashing one of those annoying cards through the device she carried.

"Digi-Modify… LadyDevimon's Black Wing Activate!" Alice exclaimed. SkullMeramon knew what to expect this time, that's why he was only mildly surprised when BlackGatomon's left paw shifted into a black spike that was tipped red, but what he didn't see with his gaze focused on BlackGatomon's new arm was Alice pulling out a second card. "Digi-Modify… Hyper Speed Activate!"

SkullMeramon's eyes widened in the next instant for two different reasons, one was BlackGatomon's new found speed and the second was because of the black spike that now impaled in his shoulder and protruding out his back. Angry roar assaulted BlackGatomon's ears before a ball of blue flames and metal slammed into her, "Metal Fireball!"

A scream of pain was torn out of BlackGatomon as she blasted away before hitting the ground in a heap, purple strands surrounding her form before dispersing to reveal Salamon, the cat's Rookie form, passed out from the close range attack and burn marks allover her body.

"BlackGatomon!" The shout from Alice came out instinctively her concern for her friend and partner overriding her usual calm and stoic personality.

SkullMeramon stood menacingly over the unconscious Salamon a flaming chain in each hand. With a mighty swing the Ultimate level Digimon brought his chains down only to see that he had hit nothing but the ground when the dust cleared. Hearing sounds of gratitude SkullMeramon turned his head towards were the two female Tamers stood to see KendoGarurumon holding the defeated Salamon in his mouth by the ring like collar around the Digimon's neck to her Tamer.

Rika, while concerned for Salamon's state of being, stayed focused with the task at hand. KendoGarurumon was having trouble with BlueMeramon and SkullMeramon was by all accounts even stronger. Her eyes keenly looked around the battered throne room looking for something that might prove advantageous in their fight. Her gaze eventually rested on the destroyed ice pillar that KendoGarurumon had been knocked into before it shifted upward and saw something she hadn't noticed before. There were small cracks in the ceiling do its loss of support. A plan quickly formed in the red haired kunoichi's head. "KendoGarurumon I need you to keep him distracted for a bit." Rika told her partner quietly, the chances of her plan failing would increase if SkullMeramon was expecting it.

"Right," KendoGarurumon replied, prepared to give his Tamer all the time she needed to execute her plan. Without a moment's hesitation KendoGarurumon charged at SkullMeramon, dodging any chains that were sent his way.

While KendoGarurumon distracted SkullMeramon, Rika pulled out a few kunai and tied exploding tags around them, as Alice looked on in curiosity holding Salamon gently against her modest chest. "What's your plan?" The blonde Tamer asked softly.

Rika spared Alice a quick glance before focusing back on the kunai in her hand. "I'm going to bury him." She answered simply yet cryptically. Alice didn't have time to wonder what Rika meant by that because the amethyst eyed Tamer threw the four kunai attached with explosive tags to four different pillars, SkullMeramon standing in the center of all of them. Seeing what his Tamer's intentions were KendoGarurumon backed away from SkullMeramon as quickly as possible, confusing the Ultimate level Digimon, and moved to stand protectively in front of his Tamer along with Alice and Salamon.

With one instantaneous explosion the four ice pillars that surrounded SkullMeramon collapsed around him, without even coming close to touching the Virus Digimon. Seeing that the redhead's attack had been failure SkullMeramon was about to taunt the girl when he heard something above him. Slowly raising his head SkullMeramon's gaze rested on the ceiling that had multiple cracks in them and slowly growing in size and number. While still looking up SkullMeramon watched as large chunks of the ceiling fell down on him.

"Shit," SkullMeramon muttered before he was buried completely by the broken fragments of ice.

When things settled down and Rika, KendoGarurumon, and Alice could see clearly again they were greeted to the sight of SkullMeramon completely covered and hidden by the ice that now lay on top of him. For a moment they stood in silence waiting and hoping that with Rika dropping the ceiling on him SkullMeramon was defeated. Just as they let out a breath of relief and they began to lower their guard the Tamers and Digimon noticed the increase in the temperature of the room.

In an explosion of blue fire SkullMeramon emerged from the rubble a few scratches that leaked trace amounts of data, which floated up instead of dripped down like the human life giving liquid, the only proof that he suffered some sort of attack. "You… BITCH!" With SkullMeramon's roar the flames he produced only seemed to grow in intensity almost threatening to consume the two Tamers and Digimon, as it was they were all starting to sweat. "Did you actually think that was going to be enough to KILL ME?!" SkullMeramon raged his anger uncontainable at that point.

What none of them expected were the chains that shot out of the ground completely ensnaring the enraged Ultimate level Digimon, rendering him completely immobile.

"You know," A female voice said a voice that Rika, KendoGarurumon, Alice, and now conscious Salamon recognized. Looking toward the source they saw Kushina standing by the entrance the chakra chain coming out of the palm of her hand before piercing the ground in front of her. "I never thought to use my chains as armor." Kushina admitted her voice just as icy cold as her piercing violet eyes. "I should thank you for that idea, but I don't appreciate the fact that you called Rika-chan a bitch." The redheaded mother told him sharply her chains tightening deliberately around SkullMeramon, who was struggling to break free but found himself unable too. "That is something that I can never forgive." She stated before shifting her focus. "Rika, KendoGarurumon finish him."

"Ha! What can they do? I've already proven that that over grown mutts can't cut through my chains!" SkullMeramon jeered, as he continued to struggle to break free of Kushina's chains.

"Then maybe I should try." Rika said stepping forward.

"You?!" SkullMeramon said incredulously before bursting out in laughter. "What can you do? Your little knives can't hurt me, and neither can another explosion."

Rika didn't look all that troubled by what SkullMeramon said, "How about this then?" The redheaded Tamer questioned rhetorically as she went through a string of hand seals.

Kushina watched on in both curiosity and confusion. _'I don't recognize those hand seals.'_ The red haired kunoichi thought silently, watching Rika intently. _'So it can't be a jutsu I or one of the others taught her. Could Rika-chan have created her own jutsu? But to do something like that at her age, that just can't be possible.'_ Whatever the case Kushina could sense a large amount of chakra gathering into the palm of Rika's left hand while her right clutched it. Kushina's eyes widened in surprise when she could clearly see the chakra that Rika gathered in her hand before it turned to lighting.

Alice wasn't as sure what was going on, but what she was sure of was the sound that now resounded through the air. _'That sounds like… birds chirping'_

"Chidori," Rika declared as she watched in pride as the chakra in her hand transitioned into pure lightening chakra. "This jutsu," Rika started her gaze shifting from the ball of lighting cackling in her hand to the Ultimate level Digimon whose gaze was fixated solely on the jutsu in her hand. Around her feet lighting formed into a perfect circle, a few arches of electricity extended outward from the water on the ground. "Is something I created myself after seeing Minato-ojisan's Rasengan." The amethyst eyed Tamer explained to the other two females. "It's not completed yet, it still has a few flaws." She admitted with ha shrug of his shoulders, but a smirk spread across her lips. "But it's good enough to finish you off." **(1)**

SkullMeramon had no idea what that thing the young redheaded female held in her hand was, but even without knowing the sight of it awoke a primal fear deep within him. The fear for his life and the instinct to survive, with the threat of his life actually being in danger SkullMeramon renewed his efforts to escape Kushina's hold actually forcing the older redhead to strengthen her hold on him.

Sending chakra into her legs Rika dashed towards SkullMeramon electricity trailing behind her. The speed at which she ran being nothing but a blur to Alice and Salamon, while Kushina and KendoGarurumon realized that the red haired Tamer was actually moving faster than she normally would.

"No, NO!" SkullMeramon shouted in fear as he was barely able to keep track of Rika's approach. With a single thrust Rika shoved her hand into SkullMeramon's chest, aiming for the few spots that weren't covered by chains, with lightning sparking out of his back, "How? How could a human defeat me?" The Ultimate wondered in shocked terror before bursting into data, Kushina's chakra chains dissipating.

For a moment the Tamers and their Digimon found themselves relaxing after such a strenuous battle, relieved with the knowledge that this time SkullMeramon was definitely defeated, as KendoGarurumon Slide Digivolved back into Lobomon. Kushina took a quick look around the room looking for any enemies that might be trying to hide themselves, also noting the damage that the throne room had suffered throughout the course of the battle, before approaching the young Tamers and their Digimon with a smile on her face.

"Well done Rika-chan." Kushina said, praising her surrogate daughter and causing a small blush to appear on the younger girls cheeks.

"Thanks Kushina-kaasan." Rika replied just a tad bit bashful, which was strange for the amethyst eyed Tamer. "I've been working on it on my own for a while now."

Kushina nodded her head before growing serious. "It's a very powerful jutsu, but I don't want you using it." She told her.

Instead of the shouts of protests that Kushina had expected Rika simply nodded her head in agreement. "I understand," Rika said. "When I use that jutsu I get tunnel vision and can't see anything besides what is in front of me, leaving me open for attack, that's what I meant by it being flawed. Not to mention it drains a lot of my chakra." She explained, "Until I figure out something that will help me see better or something that will help protect myself from attack I don't intend to use that jutsu. The only reason I used it now was because I was sure that SkullMeramon wouldn't be able to attack me." Rika finished. While proud of the jutsu she had created Rika wasn't arrogant enough not to see its flaws and how dangerous it could be towards her, or even those she cared about, if used carelessly.

Kushina while at first surprised by Rika's acceptance to refrain from using such a powerful jutsu had to admit that she was very proud of her student's decision. "If you ever need help finishing your jutsu you can always come to me for help Rika-chan." Kushina said supportively.

"Thanks Kushina-kaasan." Rika said appreciatively.

"Um, Kushina-san?" Alice said, cutting into the two redheads' conversation. "What about Naruto-kun?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Kushina said in an assuring tone of voice. "Minato-kun went after him, while Tsunade and Ero-Sennin wait outside in case any reinforcements come from around the city, so there is no need to be worried I'm sure he is safe." She informed them, relieving both of the girls that liked her son, well like for one of them and loved for the other. "We should go ahead and leave and regroup with the others outside. Minato and I agreed that we'd meet up back outside once we found you all and attack the castle from there." Kushina explained, as she lead them all back out the way they came.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto<strong>

Agunimon raised his arms so that were in front of him, his right hand over the gauntlet on his left hand. "Pyro Darts," Agunimon shot fire darts at IceLeomon at a rapid pace, only for IceLeomon to calmly bring his blade out of the sheath that was strapped to his lower back with his left hand, and blocked the incoming fire darts effortlessly. With a swipe of his blade IceLeomon threw a punch at Agunimon with his free hand, condensed ice energy gathering into his fist.

"Frozen Fury," IceLeomon said coldly. Naruto and the others moved out of the way of the ice punch's trajectory avoiding the attack.

"Nice punch," Agunimon said with a confident smirk on his face. "Here's one of mine, Pyro Punch!" With a simple thought both of Agunimon's hands were covered by burning hot orange and red flames before the Legendary Warrior of Fire threw a couple of punches at IceLeomon, the fire that covered his hands now flying toward the ice lion.

IceLeomon moved to the side dodging the Pyro Punch before charging at Agunimon, a move that the Fire Warrior copied so that they were now rushing at each other. Once Agunimon was close enough IceLeomon swung his sword trying to cleave the Champion level Digimon in two only for his opponent to dodge the slash easily.

"You're going to have to try a lot of harder than that if you're going to hit me." Agunimon said cockily. He had a reason to be a bit over confident Lobomon, Kushina, and Rika all used swords and more than once Agunimon found himself having to dodge their slashes, so he wasn't all that worried about dodging IceLeomon's strikes.

IceLeomon growled a bit at his inability to wound the blonde haired Digimon, as he poured more power and speed behind his swings without giving up any of his apparent skill. The ice lion sent a downward slash in Agunimon's direction and followed it with a wide kick after the Human Warrior of Fire once more dodged his strike. Agunimon raised his arms up and blocked the kick before pushing IceLeomon's leg away and followed it with a spin kick of his own, using his flames to boost his attack power. It wasn't necessarily as powerful as the kick that went along with his Pyro Tornado, but it was still stronger than his normal kicks, though even with the added power IceLeomon only staggered back a bit.

Stepping back Agunimon prepared himself for IceLeomon's next assault as he addressed his Tamer, "Hey Naruto! Mind telling exactly what's up with this guy?" The Legendary Warrior of Fire requested without taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Right," Naruto replied as he held up his D-arc and started going over the data it showed him. "IceLeomon Ultimate level Digimon," A frown appeared on Naruto's face at that bit of information. "He's a Vaccine type. IceLeomon is a Digimon that strongly believes in justice, so much that he trained himself in some of the Digital World's coldest climates as Leomon. His attacks are Frozen Furry, Blizzard Breath, and Reikikou Hazan." The blonde shinobi finished reading as he glared at IceLeomon. "Strong sense of justice then what the fuck is all of this. You're invading our home and caged Kumamon how can you' justify something like that?!" Naruto demanded of the ice lion Digimon.

"I don't expect a simple human to understand my reasoning." IceLeomon said with a sneer. "All you need to know is that what I do is for the good of the entire Digital World!" The digital lion declared loudly sweeping his arms out grandiosely so they were stretched out to his side, while he held onto his blade. "For the sake of the Digital World's safety the Real World must be frozen in eternal ice." The Ultimate level Digimon said before pointing at the injured Warrior of Ice. "Along with handing that little nuisance over to my benefactors, although from what I heard they would also be interested in you too Agunimon." IceLeomon finished by turning his gaze toward the fire Digimon.

"What?" Both Naruto and Agunimon said at the same time IceLeomon catching them by surprise by their statement.

IceLeomon attacked seeing the blonde Tamer and Digimon's momentary lack of concentration and took that opportunity to attack them, "Blizzard Breath!" A harsh blast of frozen wind was unleashed from IceLeomon's mouth. Naruto and the other Digimon were at the receiving end of a monstrous blizzard that was quickly lowering the already dismal temperature of the room. While Sorcermon and Kumamon didn't find themselves all that bothered by the cold temperature, Naruto and Agunimon found themselves slowly losing feeling in their bodies as ice started to crawl up their bodies.

"Agunimon Slide Digivolve to…" Naruto brought his hands together in a hand sign as Agunimon was encased a red Digi-egg. In a burst of chakra Naruto was surrounded in a dome of chakra that faintly looked like fire shattering the ice that was slowly trapping the blonde shinobi Tamer, as BurningGreymon emerged from the Digi-egg. "BurningGreymon!" The winged dragon like Digimon releasing an unending stream of fire from all over his body to combat the blizzard, without endangering his Tamer or the other two ice Digimon.

For a moment streams of fire clashed with high pressure freezing winds, trying to gain dominance over the other before they both calmed and the fierce struggle stopped and the Digimon of opposing elements glared at one another before they reengaged in combat. IceLeomon's blade clashed with the Rudori Tarpana on BurningGreymon's right arm while the one on his left arm shifted forward pointing at IceLeomon, "Pyro Barrage!" Heat-wave bullets were unleashed from the golden colored weapon and slammed directly into the white lion Digimon. With only one Rudori Tarpana firing on IceLeomon the attack wasn't nearly as powerful as it normally would be, but the fact that it hit the Ultimate level Digimon at close range made up for it a bit.

IceLeomon broke the stalemate it was having with the Beast Warrior of Fire as he did his best to shield himself from the barrage, retaliating as soon as he was able. The ice lion like Digimon threw a punch at BurningGreymon, while gathering ice energy into his fist, "Frozen Fury!"

BurningGreymon stopped his attack in favor of dodging the frozen attack by flying up into the air; while he was limited in where he could fly in the room there was still enough space to avoid the attack.

Seeing his opponent up in the air IceLeomon opened his mouth and unleashed another Blizzard Breath, this time coming out as a concentrated blast instead of a wide range attack. BurningGreymon did his best to stave off the attack by releasing a torment of flames from his armor, but that did little good against the high winds that were slowly forcing him up to the ceiling.

Naruto, seeing the bit of trouble his partner was in, quickly went through a string of hand seals. "Futon: Renkudan!" Finishing Naruto fired a wind bullet heading directly for IceLeomon. The Ultimate level Digimon, not expecting the attack, was caught completely off guard when the air bullet slammed into him and blew him away for a bit before he managed to right himself.

BurningGreymon landed back on the ground, firing trailing behind him, "Naruto!" The red armored dragon Digimon called out to his partner as he prepared his next attack.

"Right," Naruto replied going through another set of hand seals, instinctively knowing what his Digimon had planned. "Futon: Daitoppa!"

BurningGreymon followed upped Naruto's jutsu with his own attack, "Wildfire Tsunami!" Spinning himself around the Beast Warrior of Fire sent a tornado of flames at his opponent. The wind and fire attacks meet each other half way to white furred lion before they combined, the wild flames turning into a raging inferno that threatened to consume IceLeomon completely. The Ultimate level ice Digimon did his best to hold the attack back with his Blizzard Breath, but the blizzard attack barely held the flames back for a second before being overwhelmed.

When the flames eventually died down IceLeomon was revealed to have burn marks all over his body and his black pants more than just burned. But looking at his eyes it showed that the ice lion Digimon was far from defeated. Tightening his hold on his sword IceLeomon dashed forward. BurningGreymon did the same thing, moving off the ground a bit and flying toward his opponent. When the two Digimon clashed IceLeomon slashed at the fire dragon Digimon, his blade clashing against BurningGreymon's Rudori Tarpana and causing sparks to fly around them.

IceLeomon reversed his grip on his blade before grabbing ahold of one of BurningGreymon's arms with his free one. Thrusting his other arm forward it was blocked by the Beast Warrior of Fire's other arm when his blade collided against the Rudori Tarpana. What BurningGreymon wasn't expecting was to see ice energy gathering in the arm that held the knife.

"Frozen Fury!" IceLeomon roared, the energy he had gathered released straight into BurningGreymon's chest, a bit of revenge for the Pyro Barrage that he had suffered under from before. BurningGreymon tried to move away but the hold that IceLeomon still had on his arm kept him from moving too far. IceLeomon's sword started glowing' an ice blue as he raised it up high, "Reikikou Hazan!" The lion shouted bring the blade down and slashing BurningGreymon across his chest. The fire elemental dragon Digimon let out a grunt of pain, but his armor took a majority of the damage that the blade could have done while the ice power didn't have that grand of an effect on him.

"Was that supposed to do something?" BurningGreymon asked tauntingly.

The smirk that appeared on IceLeomon's did nothing to reassure Beast Warrior of Fire. "Let's try this then." IceLeomon retorted, reversing the grip he had on his blade and slashing BurningGreymon horizontally where there was a gap in his armor.

This time BurningGreymon let out a roar of pain as the blade cut across his unarmored skin, before IceLeomon drove a punch into the side of his head and caused the red armored Digimon to collapse. The dragon Digimon tried to pick himself up, but couldn't when IceLeomon put his foot on top of him and slammed him back to the ground, BurningGreymon's orange feathered wings bending at an odd angle because of his position.

A malicious fanged grin appeared on the ice lion Digimon's face, as sheathed his blade and he gathered energy into both his fists and proceeded to rain down a barrage of Frozen Fury onto his downed opponent. "This is where you and the rest of your kind belong!" IceLeomon declared madly. "For the sake of our world none you can be let to roam free!" The white furred Digimon would have continued with his mad ranting had not a sound of something cutting through the air and the sudden sting on his face followed by the sound of something hitting the ground behind him.

Looking behind him IceLeomon saw a kunai imbedded into the frozen floor. Turning toward where the weapon most likely had come from the Ultimate level Digimon saw Naruto with his hand still outstretched indicating he was the one responsible. IceLeomon growled at the human's continual interference in the battle.

"Hey you overstuffed plushy get off my Digimon." Naruto said glaring at the lion Digimon, as he pulled out another kunai.

IceLeomon didn't let Naruto's insult bother him; he was above such things from a measly human, instead choosing to hum thoughtfully as he stepped off of BurningGreymon. "Now that I think about it physical harm isn't enough of a lesson." IceLeomon decided, "I'm sure seeing his partner killed in front of his eyes will cause him much more pain." The Ultimate level Digimon finished ominously before rushing at the blonde Tamer.

"N-no," BurningGreymon said a bit weakly as he struggled to stand back up.

Instead of charging straight at IceLeomon, Naruto moved off into another direction to put as much distance between them and BurningGreymon and the other Digimon. Once he was a safe distance away Naruto turned to face IceLeomon throwing one of the kunai he held in his hand at the quickly approaching lion Digimon. IceLeomon didn't even slowdown in his dash towards the blonde shinobi as he smoothly drew his blade and deflected the kunai. When IceLeomon reached the whisker marked Tamer Naruto didn't even bother trying to block the slash from his digital opponent, knowing that the white furred Digimon far outclassed him in terms of strength.

Channeling chakra throughout his body Naruto dodged all of IceLeomon's slashes with a bit of effort, the blade coming dangerously close in some instances. After one slash from the ice Digimon Naruto tried to retaliate with a kunai slash of his own only for that plan to fall through when IceLeomon hit him with a blast of Blizzard Breath shooting him away.

Minato watched his son from the shadows above the fight. He had arrived earlier but chose to stand back and see how the fight progressed and how Naruto handled the situation. The older blonde male had to keep himself from interfering when IceLeomon came close to slashing Naruto and just then when his son was hit by the Blizzard Breath. _'Come on Naruto,'_ Minato thought. _'I know you can handle this.'_ He finished his thought with upmost faith in his son.

Naruto stood up with a groan frost covering various parts of his body, his hair slightly matted down from it. "M-man th-that's c-cold." Naruto said shivering, already sure that if it wasn't for his chakra acting as a dampener for IceLeomon's attack he would have been worse off. _'Probably be suffering from frostbite.'_ The blonde Tamer thought to himself.

"Naruto watch out!" Sorcermon shouted out a warning to the blue eyed ninja.

Snapping his head up Naruto only had a few seconds to register the fact that the ice lion Digimon had shot his Frozen Fury attack at him before diving out of the way to avoid the attack. Rolling into a crouch Naruto continued into a run dodging IceLeomon's attacks, throwing three kunai at the Ultimate level Digimon each attached with an explosive tag.

"Blizzard Breath!" IceLeomon retaliated, the blizzard attack stopping the kunai midflight and making them explode before reaching him.

Quickly going through some hand seals Naruto fired a Renkudan at IceLeomon but it was blocked by the Ultimate level Digimon who crossed his arms in front of himself before throwing them out wide, the wind moving around him. Naruto wasn't at all discouraged at IceLeomon basically shrugging off his attack instead bringing his hands together to create a group of Kage Bunshin before they all rushed IceLeomon as a group. IceLeomon ran at the group as it charged its blade with its ice energy before unleashing them as slashes of energy, but the shinobi and his clones were faster and avoided the attack with the application of chakra. Two clones stopped right in front of IceLeomon before dispelling themselves, surprising IceLeomon at their sudden disappereance, as from behind the cloud cover a barrage of kunai emerged.

With a roar of pain IceLeomon tore out a kunai that managed to lodge itself by chance in its eye before tossing it to the side. IceLeomon covered his eyes with one of his hands as he did his best to defend himself from the remaining Kage Bunshin and Naruto. A second later all the Bunshin were dispelled together creating a cloud of smoke around the Ultimate level Digimon, but IceLeomon wasn't stuck in their long as with a shout of Daitoppa a gust of wind slammed into the ice lion Digimon. Before the wind jutsu even ended the lion Digimon heard a second attack coming from behind him.

With Naruto keeping IceLeomon distracted BurningGreymon was able to recover from the Ultimate's attack and launch one of his own, "Wildfire Tsunami!" A massive wave of fire raged towards IceLeomon who was caught in Naruto's Daitoppa. The two attacks slammed into each other with IceLeomon caught in the middle of the flames strengthened by the wind jutsu as grew until it tore through the roof completely, forcing Minato to move in order to remain hidden.

"No," IceLeomon murmured as he desperately tried to cling on to life from the dual attack that was still going on. "Not yet. I cannot be defeated; I will not be defeated like this! ICELEOMON SLIDE DIGIVOLVE TO… ICELEOMON X!" The ultimate level Digimon roared his form covered by strands of data.

Naruto and BurningGreymon watched as their combined attack consumed the ice lion Digimon and they were about to let out sighs of relief but were stopped when the flames froze solid. Things were quiet for only a moment before the ice shattered and revealed IceLeomon's new form, his appearance didn't change all that much except that he had a bit of armor on the pants of his legs, a blue cape, and was holding a staff with a large snowflake on its end. He still had some signs of injury the burns that littered his body and the fact that he had the eye that was pierced by Naruto's kunai closed.

Naruto stared at the Ultimate level Digimon with his eyes slightly widened, "He… how?" Naruto wondered confounded at the lion Digimon's change of appearance, as BurningGreymon moved to stand by his Tamer watching IceLeomon just as closely.

"Be careful!" Kumamon shouted at the Tamer and Digimon duo. "That's how he managed to beat me!" The white furred Digimon warned.

Kumamon's warning snapped Naruto out of his stupor, "Got it!" Naruto replied BurningGreymon and him ready for when the fight would restart.

Though everyone was on guard ready for whatever IceLeomon X might be planning, but as the seconds dragged by nothing happened besides the lion Digimon just standing there, everyone noticing how even though his appearance had changed with his Slide Digivolution IceLeomon was still hurt with data coming off the Digimon and his labored breathing.

Releasing a bestial roar IceLeomon swung his staff around wildly, "Snow Fireworks!" The halberd like weapon slammed into the floor creating shockwaves that blew Naruto and BurningGreymon off their feet, luckily the attack wasn't aimed at them and they were only hit by the wind that was stirred up, the power that IceLeomon released with his attack continuing until it hit and destroyed the ice that made up a wall. IceLeomon paid absolutely no attention to its enemies as it faced a completely different direction and throwing punch, "'Frozen Fury!" This attack was much larger than its previous ones and carried a lot more power behind it, it was soon joined by many more of its kind all flying around randomly. When they eventually made contact with something small glaciers would be formed.

"He's out of control." BurningGreymon stated, picking himself up from where he fell, seeing IceLeomon just attack at random destroying the room until the war room was filled with large chunks of ice. "We have to stop him before he brings the whole castle down on us!" The Beast Warrior of Fire exclaimed.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Minato asked appearing next to his son, much to everyone's shock, and helping him up.

"Dad," Naruto murmured.

Minato spared his son a smile but returned his focus to the out of control ice Digimon. "You two were doing an excellent job against your opponent Naruto." Minato complimented his son. "If he hadn't Digivolved I'm sure that you would have defeated him, as it stands it is also probably why that Digimon is on a rampage now. It's too weak to control the power it is using and is going berserk." The older blonde rationalized.

"Then what shall we do?" Sorcermon asked supporting Kumamon as they moved closer.

"He needs to be taken out and fast." Minato decided, silently agreeing with BurningGreymon that at the rate that IceLeomon was going it wouldn't be long before they were buried. "BurningGreymon, if you can hold him for a couple of minutes Naruto and I should be able to finish him off."

"Got it," BurningGreymon replied.

"You have to let go just before we land the attack." Minato advised as he shifted his attention to his son. "Naruto, while BurningGreymon is holding him we'll both hit the Digimon with a Rasengan to its vital spots." Minato instructed, getting a nod from his son.

With a plan made BurningGreymon took flight, releasing fire from his body to counteract any of IceLeomon's attacks that would have come close to hitting him. Once he was close enough BurningGreymon grabbed a hold of IceLeomon's staff and tried to wrestle it out of the lion Digimon's grip, but the Ultimate level Digimon kept a firm hold on his weapon. Directing his flames to slam into IceLeomon, BurningGreymon spun around wrenching the staff out of IceLeomon's hands while at the same time smacking his tail into him. Tossing the staff away BurningGreymon grabbed one of IceLeomon's arms and twisted it behind his back while restraining the other arm with his free one, leaving the front of IceLeomon unprotected for Naruto and Minato to attack.

"NOW!" BurningGreymon shouted struggling to keep his hold on IceLeomon.

Not needing to be told twice the two blondes formed a Rasengan in the palm of their hands before dashing at IceLeomon.

Even in his berserk state IceLeomon was able to recognize the danger that the two blondes, more specially the spheres in their hands, posed. Survival instincts kicking in IceLeomon wrestled his arm free from BurningGreymon before slamming his elbow into the dragon Digimon's face, a couple more hits was enough to force BurningGreymon to let go of IceLeomon's other arm. Free IceLeomon spun around and hit BurningGreymon with a Frozen Fury straight to the face, being so close that his fist connected with the fire Digimon's head. With BurningGreymon momentarily taken care of IceLeomon spun around once more to face the approaching shinobi unleashing another Frozen Fury at the pair forcing them to stop midstride and jump away from the attack that hit the floor they were standing at seconds ago and creating a small icicle.

With its mind more focused, though still in a blind furry, IceLeomon continued to throw Frozen Fury attacks at the two shinobi. Focused as it was it never noticed how Sorcermon had lowered Kumamon onto the ground and snuck up behind the Ultimate Digimon. With his staff around IceLeomon's body Sorcermon held on as best he could as he summoned forth his power and slowly encased both of them in ice.

"I have him, finish him off now!" Sorcermon shouted, doing his best to ignore the punches that rained down on him by IceLeomon as it tried to free itself.

"No, Sorcermon!" Kumamon shouted out in concern for his friend. "You'll be deleted along with IceLeomon!"

"I know," Sorcermon replied. "But I have to atone for the things I've done in the past!" He continued, closing his eyes as he was assaulted with memories. "All those Digimon that I killed under IceLeomon's orders I see them all every time I close my eyes, pleading for their lives, and even though I wished I could save them find some way to spare their lives I still have them deleted, all so that we could end IceLeomon's tyranny. If I have to be deleted now for that to happen then so be it, as long as I can take IceLeomon down with me!" The ice sorcerer declared.

Minato took in the scene in front of him, his eyes sharp as he came to a decision. "Naruto," He called drawing his son's attention. "Get ready to take out IceLeomon." The older blonde said seriously.

"Huh?" Naruto muttered, not quite sure he heard his father right, "But what about Sorcermon?" He asked.

"Trust me," Minato replied. "Just focus on defeating IceLeomon for now."

Naruto stared at his father for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. Minato shot off at IceLeomon and Sorcermon first, drawing one of his Hiraishin kunai, Naruto creating a Rasengan and following after. Once they were a few feet away from IceLeomon, Minato threw his kunai just over the Ultimate level Digimon's shoulder and flashed to it, grabbed Sorcermon before flashing away seconds before Naruto hit IceLeomon.

Seeing what his father had done Naruto channeled more chakra into his Rasengan, unintentionally adding wind natured chakra into his father's original jutsu, and rammed it into the Ultimate's chest. IceLeomon releasing a roar of pain as the wind enhanced Rasengan grinded into the Digimon.

From behind IceLeomon, BurningGreymon had his Rudori Tarpana at the ice Digimon's back, "Pyro barrage!" The fire bullets blasted onto IceLeomon's cape covered back burning it away before making contact with his back.

With one final roar of pain IceLeomon burst into data that was absorbed into BurningGreymon.

"Why?" Sorcermon asked Minato, having watched IceLeomon's end from the sidelines. "Why did you save me?" He asked hopelessly.

Minato spared the ice sorcerer a glance as he watched his son and his partner celebrate their victory. "If you really regret everything you did while under IceLeomon's orders." Minato started. "If you really want to atone for the lives you ended then live a life were those sacrifices mean' something. If you give up now you wouldn't have accomplished anything, but now that IceLeomon is gone you can work to fix everything."

Everyone's celebration was cut short when the castle began to shake.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked looking around wildly.

"With IceLeomon defeated the castle is starting to collapse." Kumamon replied finally managing to stand up under his own power. "We only have a few minutes before to get out before we are crushed."

"Then let's get out of here." BurningGreymon announced picking everyone up, made easier because of his bigger size and Naruto and Minato using chakra to hold on to BurningGreymon, and flew up out of a hole in the ceiling that was made during IceLeomon X's rampage.

* * *

><p>Outside everyone, Takato, Henry, and their partners having even made their way there, had gathered and were waiting for Minato's, Naruto's, and BurningGreymon's return just outside the ice structure, their waiting came to an sudden end when the ground began to shake around them.<p>

"What's going on?" Takato asked as he did his best to keep from falling on his ass.

"Look there!" Henry exclaimed pointing at the ice castle.

The ninja, Tamers, and Digimon watched as the towers of the frozen castle began to fall, data flaking off them before turning completely into data when they hit the ground and kicked up snow as they did.

"Naruto," Rika murmured worriedly as she searched for any signs of her boyfriend, Kushina's comforting hand on her shoulder the only thing keeping her calm.

From one of the few towers that remained standing something burst out, its form obscured by ice and snow for a moment before clearing to reveal BurningGreymon and his passengers drawing cheers and sighs of relief from those on the ground before they all rushed to meet them once they landed. The first one to reach the three Digimon and two humans was Rika, who didn't hesitate to pull Naruto into a hug.

"You're okay." The redheaded Tamer whispered relieved with the knowledge that nothing bad had happened to him when they had been separated within the ice fortress. Not even a second later Rika broke the hug and punched Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry me like that you idiot." Rika admonished him sternly.

"Uh, sorry?" Naruto replied not at all sure why he was apologizing. It's not like he intended to fall into a pit trap and be separated from each other.

Alice hummed thoughtfully as she looked at Rika slyly. "Rika-san really is a tsundere isn't she?" The blonde female Tamer asked, earning a glare from her fellow female Tamer.

Naruto chuckled a bit uneasily at how the girls were acting before introducing everyone to the two ice type Digimon. "Guys this is Sorcermon and Kumamon." Naruto said. "They helped me while I was in the castle."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kumamon said, giving everyone a grin way bigger than he should have been able too.

"Hello," Sorcermon greeted far more reservedly.

After exchanging a few greetings with the ice Digimon everyone watched as the remains of IceLeomon's castle disappeared just as the sun began to rise leaving behind a portal with bits of data surrounding it and numerical figures seen within.

"Well it's time for us to go home." Kumamon announced as he turned to face the others. "Thank you for everything you've done, in defeating IceLeomon and BlueMeramon and freeing me. We could never repay you for everything you've done" The Warrior of Ice said gratefully. "But if you ever find yourself in the Digital World and need help you can count on us." He stated holding out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"Thanks," Naruto said taking Kumamon's hand. "We'll remember that."

"It's time to go Kumamon." Sorcermon said, standing next to the portal. "We need to get back now and start rebuilding our home from the tyranny it suffered while ruled by IceLeomon." Sorcermon paused as he briefly glanced at Minato. "Rebuild the lives that were ruined."

With a few more parting words the two Digimon walked into the portal their forms becoming pixilated before being sucked into the portal, which disappeared soon after.

"Okay," Kushina spoke up drawing everyone's attention to her. "I think we should all head home." She decided. "We have a long day ahead of us after all." The kunoichi continued before turning to look at the other Tamers. "And we wouldn't want your parents to worry if they notice that you're missing."

The group quickly separated to return home, or the Nonaka home for the most of them, but not before Alice boldly gave Naruto a quick hug, much to Rika's vexation, and wished him a Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruto and Rika were walking through the city on their own, a light snow falling around city completely different from the blizzard from the other night. Their families were again planning on meeting at Rika's home but the two Tamers decided to go out on their own to spend some quality time with each other. They were making their way to the city square enjoying the lights that had been hung up before coming to a stop in front of the giant Christmas tree that had been set up at the center of the city. The two Tamers just gazed at the tree silently Naruto with an arm around Rika's waist to hold her close. While normally Rika was embarrassed with just about any public displays of affection she couldn't deny just how much she was enjoying that moment in time of being in her boyfriend's arms, especially after the little scare she suffered when they were separated in IceLeomon's castle.<p>

The Tamers of course weren't the only ones out as families and other couples were also admiring the decorations, unaware of what happened in the city hours earlier, but to Naruto and Rika they felt like they were in their own little world enjoying a moment of normalcy in their otherwise busy, hectic, and exciting lives.

No words were exchanged between Naruto and Rika as they stood under the falling snow gazing up at the tree. This had been a tradition that they had been doing since they were little kids, back then coming to enjoy the sights with their families, and they knew that it was a tradition that they would enjoy many years into the future.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked gently.

Rika glanced at her boyfriend before returning her gaze to the Christmas tree, as she snuggled just the tiniest bit closer to Naruto. "Not just yet," She replied. "Let's stay for a little while longer."

Naruto just nodded his head, not about to reject the opportunity to hold Rika for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning was filled with the usual excitement of unwrapping presents in a mad frenzy. This was true even in the Nonaka household, especially since two Digimon were experiencing the joys of Christmas for the first time in their digital lives.<p>

The Digimon either received some clothing they could actually wear mostly jackets or something baggy so that they would fit comfortably without being torn, some training gear, or a gaming system for when they weren't training or fighting rogue Digimon.

From Naruto and Rika, Seiko received some flower seeds that she would be able to plant in the spring and some baking utensils, Naruto, Strabimon, and Flamemon were almost drooling at the idea of what Seiko might bake for them. Rumiko got oil pastels, paints, and canvases. Painting was a hobby of the fashion model that she enjoyed when relaxing, she wasn't necessarily good at it but you don't have to be good at something for it to be a hobby. Kushina got some CDs and a cookbook, while Seiko was an excellent baker Kushina loved to cook for her family. Minato got two different series of books from his son and surrogate daughter. With the help of their parents Naruto and Rika managed to get Tsunade an expensive bottle of sake, Shizune got a new coat and a pair of matching boots, and Jiraiya got a black t-shirt with a red toad on the front from Naruto and a toad wallet, along with a punch to the chest, from Rika.

From their friends Naruto and Rika each received a drawing of them with their Digimon partner from Takato and$ new computer games from Henry. From Alice, Naruto got some ramen vouchers for free ramen at a local ramen bar and Rika got some perfume, which the redhead almost crushed as she knew what the blonde female was implying with her gift.

Now all that was left was for the two Tamers to give each other their presents, something all the adults were interested in if for no other reason than for the chance to tease the two teens.

"Here," Rika said handing Naruto his present from her with a light blush on her cheeks. It took some effort but she managed to get Naruto a gift that she was sure that he would like.

Naruto took the gift eagerly with a fox like grin on his face. Not wasting any time Naruto tore the wrapping paper off. "Wow! Thanks Rika!" Naruto said holding up his gift. It was a coat that looked similar to his father's cloak except it was orange with black flames and black fur along the neckline. "It's awesome!" He said trying it on before giving his girlfriend a big hug.

"You're welcome," Rika mumbled with a smile on her face as she returned his hug. The jacket cost a bit more because Rika had to get it custom made, but it was worth it because she remembered how much Naruto admired his father's cloak.

"Oh you look so handsome Naru-chan." Kushina gushed, embarrassing her son a little at the childish nickname. "Now give her your gift." She encouraged excitedly.

Naruto would have rolled his eyes at his mother, if he wasn't sure that she would smack him upside the head for it. While he no longer had a large grin on his face Naruto still wore a brilliant smile as he handed Rika a small present wrapped in red with a green bow. Taking the present Rika removed the top and pulled out a small black box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rumiko asked hopefully when she saw the item in her daughter's hand and with a sense of building excitement.

"It's not," Kushina answered a little disappointingly knowing her friend probably thought that the box contained a ring. "Open it." The red haired mother urged to the younger girl.

Opening it Rika pulled out a simple silver locket. On the front Rika saw the locket had the image of a sun and on the back a crescent moon, "A locket?" Rika questioned. Sure it was pretty but it really wasn't what she was expecting.

"Open it." Naruto said repeating his mother's suggestion.

Rika looked at Naruto curiously but the blonde Tamer gave nothing away leaving Rika with no other choice but to follow his suggestion. Opening the locket Rika saw a picture of Naruto and his parents on one side of the locket and a picture of her mother and grandmother on the other. Rika smiled a little at the pictures. "Naruto it's…" Rika murmured.

"That's not all." Naruto said softly as he reached over and flipped the picture of Rumiko and Seiko to reveal another one.

Rika let out a gasp once she saw a picture of her father smiling up at her with a much younger Rika in his arms. "Tou-san," Rika whispered a few tears appearing in her eyes.

Naruto smiled softly at his girlfriend. "I got you this locket so you could always keep the people you care about, and who care about you, close." Naruto told her.

Rika stared at the picture of her and her father for a few more seconds before closing the lockets and pulling Naruto into a hug. "Thank you, Naruto." Rika whispered into his ear. "I love it."

"That's good." Naruto replied with a chuckle. "I was a little worried a tomboy like you wouldn't like any kind of jewelry." He joked lightly.

"Baka," Rika muttered punching his shoulder, "Mind putting this on for me?" She asked handing Naruto the locket before turning around. Naruto unlocked the chain before putting it around her neck, moving her hair out of the way just a bit so that he could see clearly, when he was done he stepped back. Turning around to face him Rika traced one of her hands over the locket. "Thanks," She said. "Why a sun and moon though?" The amethyst eyed Tamer asked him.

"It reminded me of your song." Naruto replied. "I couldn't think of anything better to put on it." He admitted.

"I see," Rika mumbled. Looking around briefly Rika's gaze landed of every other occupant in the room before settling back on Naruto as she came to a decision. "Merry Christmas, Naruto." She said before giving him a brief kiss on his lips. While they were sure to suffer some sort of ramification from the adults in the room Rika thought it was more than worth it at that moment.

"Merry Christmas Rika," Naruto said back just a little dazed from the quick kiss.

"Hey brat looks like there is something else here for you." Jiraiya said as he handed his blonde grandson a card.

Naruto looked at the card curiously before opening it and reading what was inside. "Better luck next year – S.C." And to the left was a picture of Santa Claus. The cerulean eyed shinobi let out a silent curse in all the excitement Naruto had forgotten about his plans to catch Santa, "Next year fat man, next year." The shinobi promised quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year to everyone.<strong>

**Since Minato wasn't around to train Kakashi, Rika would have been the one to create the Chidori and Raikiri. I don't think this is completely impossible since Kakashi did the same thing around the age of 13. Only the fact that Naruto and Rika have only had about 6 months of training makes it unlikely.**

**Please remember to review.**


End file.
